Cómeme Bébeme
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: En el que Hibarin nunca estará solo nuevamente... 1827 Historia sobre niños. Universo alterno: Arcobalenos como parientes de Tsunayoushi. Traducción autorizada.
1. PRELUDIO DEL ALIENTO DEL CIELO

**Título original:** _Eat Me Drink Me_  
**Autor: **_MozartsRequiem-Prince_  
**Sinopsis:** En el que Hibarin nunca estará solo nuevamente...  
**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, la historia a MozartsRequiem-Prince._  
**Advertencias:** Se ha modificado un poco del original.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**PRELUDIO DEL ALIENTO DEL CIELO**

* * *

_[Hace mucho, ellos te amaron una vez.]_

En una historia de hace muchos, muchos años, había un pequeño niño solitario. Tenía abundante cabello que lucía como carbón recién puesto en la chimenea; usualmente su hermano mayor se encargaría de esta tarea. Sus ojos eran de un brezo que te hacían pensar en un collar de perlas, como el que su madre solía usar en insignificantes ocasiones. Era alto para su edad (probablemente había tenido los rasgos de su padre), aunque nadie lo pensaría dos veces para asegurarse a sí mismos "tiene diez". Era justo después de "nueve", un número de término. Un buen número sólido. Un buen número sólido para morir.

Diez es cuando deberías esperar por un ajuste.

En los días de la semana a Hibarin le gustaba deslizarse por los barandales de las escaleras. Su capa volando detrás de él como fuego en una motocicleta. Para un autoproclamado vampiro, se sentía extremadamente orgulloso de su "castillo". Sus padres eran dueños de esta mansión y él se encargó de ahuyentar exitosamente a todos esos herbívoros que alguna vez trataron de poner un pie en la residencia de sus padres.

Haría esto por muchos años porque es un niño fantasma, un molesto, triste y pequeño fantasma. Nunca fue seguidor de las multitudes, y esa fue la razón que se dijo a sí mismo, por la que no podía llegar al cielo.

No, no lo era.

* * *

Dentro del automóvil Tsunayoushi pintaba en su libro de colorear, ese que era especial para él porque solía pertenecerle a sus padres, eso, y los crayones fueron un regalo de Viper y él sabía que a esa tía en particular no le gustaba gastar dinero en dichas cosas. Miró hacia arriba y vio los campos del país mecerse con la brisa y eso le hizo extrañar la ciudad. Aunque sabía que mudarse al campo era más seguro, sus tías y tíos que habían cuidado de él lo estaban haciendo sólo por protección. Era una época de guerra en la ciudad y en la noche escucharía el "¡Bum! ¡Bum!" de las bombas que eran arrojadas, como en esas películas que su tío Reborn solía ver. Reborn ya no las veía, él siempre dijo "¿Por qué ver una película cuando todo lo que debo hacer es ver hacia afuera?".

Un niño no entendía el propósito de la guerra. Pero sabía del concepto del miedo, dolor, entendía los lamentos y llantos de las madres por los soldados. Luce dice: —Ese chico nació en el peor de los tiempos. Tiene un corazón blando. Como el interior de un durazno. —Dijo esto mientras Skull volvía a la casa con sangre desbordando de su estómago, pero los otros sólo atendieron sus heridas y estaban alegres de que hubiese vuelto. Y bromeaban muy seguido sobre eso. Que Skull aparecería un día con la mitad de su cuerpo desgarrado y gritando a todo pulmón "¡ESTOY EN CASA!". Siempre volvía.

—¿Cómo estás bǎobèi? (1)

Tsunayoushi observa a Fong, su tío con largo cabello en una trenza, sus rasgos delicados pero fuertes. Mira al niño frente al espejo.

—¿Estás sediento? ¿Te gustaría usar el baño?

El niño sacudió su cabeza. El hombre sonrió, sus ojos brillando con pasión.

—¡Pronto tendrás nueve! ¡Aiya! Es un número de suerte, ¿qué tipo de pastel quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—Un pastel de almendras… o uno de vainilla… o…

—¿Qué tal si conseguimos ambos? —El hombre chino condujo hacia su nueva casa. Por cuánto esta vez, ni él lo sabía. Pero sabía que sería lo máximo de lo que alguna vez habrían estado en una casa—. No es suficiente para todos nosotros y sabes cuánto tu familia ama comer.

Ambos salieron del auto y se detuvieron frente a la mansión, "¡_Es tan alta como cien Reborns!_", pensó el niño pequeño. Pensó esto porque de todos sus tíos, Reborn era el más alto. Algunas veces el italiano lo agarraría y lanzaría hacia arriba, en el aire, y él sentía que llegaría a las nubes o tal vez el cielo, en algún lugar muy lejos de las bombas y la guerra, de los exámenes de la escuela y la sangre.

El nuevo lugar en el que se quedarían le recordaba a un bosque encantado (¡su patio trasero y los árboles!), y esta mansión parecía un castillo diseñado como una casa de campo (si eso tenía algún sentido). Algo sacado de un cuento de hadas ilustrado, extravagante y con un hermoso jardín enfrente. Las ventanas eran transparentes y las cortinas eran una impresión floral abundante. Desordenado pero elegante.

Fong chasqueó su lengua en aprobación. Pero justo después de esto, sus cejas se estrecharon en confusión, sentía como si ya hubiese visto esta casa hacía mucho tiempo. Hizo caso omiso de esto, debía estar cansado por el viaje

—Maravilloso, Luce seguro se superó esta vez —se volteó hacia el carro y sacó su equipaje de la cajuela (todas las cosas pesadas como los muebles y estufa fueron transportados por adelantado)—. Xiǎo-shi —era un sobrenombre que su tío Fong le había puesto, tomando su primer nombre y cortándolo para dejarlo sólo con un sonido de "Shi", poniéndole "pequeño Tsunayoushi"—. Vamos adentro a desempacar. Mientras tanto haré té y algunos dangos (2).

* * *

—Xiǎo-shi, tu habitación está en el segundo piso, el cuarto más cercano al baño.

Tsunayoushi se dirigió hacia su habitación, jalando sus overoles mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Pero se detuvo. Y observó. Frotó sus ojos nuevamente y pensó, pensó, pensó y pensó que había visto a alguien subir las escaleras. Tragó y quiso volver con Fong, Fong y su calidez, su protección.

Pero se tragó su miedo, y pensó en las enseñanzas de su tío Reborn y su tío Colonnello. El tío Colonnello era estadounidense, escandaloso y grande, pero no tan alto como el tío Reborn, quien era un italiano. Tenía cabello amarillo, pensaba que el amarillo era ridículo, ¡el color de la comida! ¡Bananas, curry amarillo y huevos! Pero la parte favorita de su tío eran sus ojos azules, el pequeño Tsunayoushi deseaba tener ojos así, lucían como el océano al que tía Luce le llevó una vez. El tío Colonnello siempre le daba un gran abrazo y pequeños juguetes y baratijas después de que llegaba del campo de batalla.

—Pequeño atún (3) —dijo en su burlona y encantadora manera todo el tiempo mientras alborotaba el cabello de Tsunayoushi—. Cuando el día en el que sucedan cosas locas, y _mierda_, tú _sabrás_ cuándo sucedan, prométeme unas cosas —su tío usaba demasiadas palabras malsonantes y su tía Lal le regañaba por ello—. Que serás valiente por todos —apuntó a una caja dentro de una vasija. Estaba justo cerca de la escalera de su vieja casa—. Que correrás a este lugar, conseguirás el arma y dispararás. Y no te detendrás hasta que todos se caigan.

—¿No estarán heridos? —Tsunayoushi siempre había visto armas, eran una gran parte de su vida y nunca recuerda no verlas. La única persona que no usaba un arma era el tío Fong, pero eso era porque sus manos desnudas eran suficientes para asesinar a un hombre. Había visto eso pasar, Fong lo hizo con los mismos ojos que usaba para asesinar a un pollo para su refrigerio.

Pensó que era un poco extraño y le preguntó por qué no tenía un arma, pero el tío Fong siempre le diría:

—Las armas son malas porque asesinan.

¿Entonces eso significaba que sus tíos y tías eran malos? Ellos le dijeron que trabajaban para el gobierno y que ese era su trabajo. Todo era confuso así que difícilmente hacía preguntas.

Colonnello no quería decirle al niño "Ese es el punto", así que dijo algo como una mentira blanca, pero es gracioso, porque todas las mentiras son negras —Nah, nada de eso. Caerán dormidos. Se levantarán. Sólo los estás castigando porque han sido malvados.

Reborn golpeó a Colonnello en un lado de su cabeza, con ¿adivinen qué? Un arma.

—¿Eres un idiota? Mira Tsuna bueno para nada, las armas matan. Cuando alguien trata de herirte, tienes que matarlos —los ojos de su tío se convirtieron en los de alguien que él no conocía—. Mátalos antes de que te maten —susurró—. Mátalos y haz que rueguen por piedad.

Colonnello observó tristemente al italiano, pero entonces, despreocupadamente comenzó a toser. Como para espabilarle, pidiéndole que regresara. Los ojos de Reborn volvieron. Esos ojos que eran como gatos habían vuelto.

—Pero les hará daño —Tsunayoushi continuó—. No quiero hacerle daño a otros.

Colonnello sacudió su cabeza. —Ese chico no está bien —. Pero lo que en realidad quería decir era "Ese niño está absolutamente en lo correcto. Matar está mal pero la única razón por la que lo hacemos es por necesidad". Todos los hombres en su vida trataron de mantener una fachada de acero, pero la verdad era que estaban en apuros, entre la línea de lo animal y lo humano. Sus cinco tíos hicieron cosas horribles (sus tres tías eran más justas), a sí mismos, a los otros, pero cuando regresaban con el niño inocente en casa, podían pretender por un rato, no uno largo sino uno pequeño, que las cosas eran diferentes.

Ignoraron lo que el niño dijo y le enseñaron cómo disparar cuando tenía seis años. Sorpresivamente, tenía buena puntería.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al día presente. Y estaba en la cima de las escaleras, temblando. Tenía que ser fuerte, valiente, como Yamamoto de su antigua escuela quien era el niño más alto de la clase, y Gokudera el bravucón de la clase. Pero eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más solo. Pero, ¿cómo podía estarlo? Pensó. Fong está conmigo. Fong me dice que me ama como por dos personas.

Y tal vez ese era el problema.

* * *

Fong puso té y dangos en su nueva y decorada cocina, estaba seguro de que Luce estaría complacida con su elección de las decoraciones. Ella, por supuesto, añadiría algo que combinara con su personalidad. _Probablemente algo azul_, pensó. Sacó su pequeño libro de bolsillo y checó algunas cosas de su lista. Puso el libro en la mesa blanca y sacó un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación hecho por Verde.

—Reborn, ¿Reborn estás ahí? —confiaba en los dispositivos de Verde tanto como confiaba en sus manos. Sabía que ninguno rastrearía estas señales, nadie encontraría su ubicación. No esperaba nada más de un científico del gobierno.

—Estoy aquí, Fong —escuchó gritos, disparos. Todos ellos ya eran insensibles con este tipo de cosas. Era un trabajo para ellos, nada diferente al de un vendedor ambulante o un panadero.

—Reborn, ¿sigues en el trabajo? —escuchó un disparo, y silencio.

—Acabo de terminar.

El ruido del refrigerador fue la única cosa que se escuchó, ninguno de ellos habló.

—¿Cuándo estarás aquí con los otros?

—Tan pronto como terminen sus misiones actuales —eso era, Reborn siempre era tan directo. Podrías llamarle muchas cosas pero mentiroso no era una de ellas—. La ciudad entera donde solíamos vivir fue borrada del mapa. El enemigo fue en un asesinato masivo, la cuota de muerte fue, por lejos, la más grande en bajas de guerra —dijo esto como si estuviera limpiando sus uñas, dándose a sí mismo una manicura—. ¿Y cómo está Tsunayoushi? —cambió el tema bruscamente, sin rodeos.

—Parece un poco cansado. También un poco triste por irse. Era de esperarse, después de todo la mudanza pasó abruptamente. Me entristece, sabía que finalmente estaba haciendo algunos compañeros de juegos —el chino pausó y no añadió "_que probablemente ya están muertos_"—. Pero no sería bueno decirle lo que realmente pasó, que tuvimos que irnos porque sabíamos que ese lugar iba a ser exterminado.

El aparato de comunicación estaba lleno con ese ruido blanco hasta que el italiano habló.

—No sirve de nada decirle qué es lo que realmente estamos por hacer en el campo.

Fong sonrió tristemente.

—¿Cuándo piensas que esta guerra terminará?

—Tan pronto como uno de ellos se quede sin dinero.

Tan pronto como Reborn dijo esto, Tsunayoushi perforó el aire con un grito escalofriante.

Fong gritó el nombre del niño en urgencia, parecía que su naturaleza tranquila no le pertenecía.

—¡Tsunayoushi!

Fong se levantó rápidamente, su silla cayendo en el proceso. El receptor cayó en el piso con un ruidoso golpe. Fong ni siquiera estaba caminando, estaba deslizándose por las escaleras rápidamente, pasos rápidos, y pateó la puerta de la habitación del niño, las bisagras de la puerta ahora rotas e inútiles.

—¡Tío Fong! —El niño estaba en la cama, acurrucado. —¡Hay algo escondido bajo mi cama!

El chino cayó al piso en alivio y dejó salir un suspiro, uno feliz. Era sólo un terror infantil, sólo su imaginación volviéndose salvaje —Oh —es todo lo que el hombre dice, como si no perdiera la compostura. Recogió la puerta que había roto y la colocó a su lado en una manera elegante y tranquila, como si no la hubiese pateado.

—¡Vi un niño! ¡Me dijo que iba a succionarme hasta la muerte! —Tsunayoushi estaba temblando. Su piel estaba pálida—. Todo porque toqué un juguete que encontré en el vestidor. ¡Es un fantasma! ¡Un fantasma está enojado porque le quité su juguete!

Cerca del vestidor estaba un pequeño cascanueces, su cara tenía la forma de la de un niño con cabello oscuro. Se parecía algo a un vampiro con su ropa y capa negra. Fong lo recogió.

—Ay, esto no es lindo. ¿No lo crees así? —¡era como si su tío Fong se hubiera vuelto sordo! ¿No le escuchó? —Tsunayoushi —el sólo usaba su primer nombre cuando iba a hablarle seriamente. Una plática de hombres, diría—, no vuelvas a gritar de esa manera, sé que es difícil controlarte porque aún eres un niño, pero por favor, trata por nuestro bien —por "nuestro" se refería a sus tíos y tías—. Sólo usa ese grito cuando estés en problemas —nunca le dijeron qué es lo que sería "problemas", pero no preguntó, sabía que no debía preguntar. Era un tema tabú entre ellos.

Tsunayoushi asintió obedientemente. Avergonzado de que era un niño malo, causando que su tío Fong se preocupara, haciéndole romper la puerta. Era su culpa.

Sus tías y tíos no lo malcriaban, en lo mínimo. Le castigaban, un poco más severamente que los otros, pero eran tiempos de guerra. Lo hacían porque no querían que saliera herido. Y, usualmente, los únicos que salían más heridos no era Tsunayoushi si no su familia. Ellos sabían que eran muy duros con él.

Tsunayoushi recuerda una ocasión en la que fue forzado a hincarse en el piso por una hora con baldes en su cabeza por romper un paquete importante. Todo el tiempo Fong le observó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento tío Fong.

Pero cuando fue a abrazar a su tío vio al pequeño fantasma observarle desde la cima de las escaleras.

Tsunayoushi no gritó.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Tsunayoushi lleva sus refrigerios a su cuarto y hace un pequeño _picnic_. Coloca un plato para sí mismo y añade servilletas y pequeños juguetes para que le acompañen. Contempla por un tiempo y finalmente toma un segundo plato y añade dos dangos en él. (Para no parecer avaricioso).

—Esto es para ti —dice a nadie en particular—. ¿Podemos jugar? —Tsunayoushi pregunta en una voz tranquila y llena de esperanza.

La habitación se torna fría, como un súbito frío escapado de una ventana, como si fuera invierno. El pequeño cascanueces que Fong había colocado una vez más en el vestidor comenzó a temblar y de su boca salió humo. Mientras el humo se deterioraba en el aire, dejaba atrás a un niño más o menos de su edad, mayor, eso era seguro. Lucía como el cascanueces, desde su ropa y hasta sus zapatos.

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa —el niño fantasma habló—. Pero jugaré contigo por un momento. Me ofreciste comida, sería herbívoro de mí no compensar el favor —dijo mientras se sentó, agarrando un dango, mordiéndole con sus dientes. No eran afilados. Por qué Tsunayoushi pensó que un fantasma tenía dientes afilados estaba más allá de él.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —el chico castaño pregunta. Sus ojos miran el té enfrente de él.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes ser un fantasma… —Tsunayoushi comenzó, su boca pequeña y temblando— si cuando comes no va a través de ti? ¿Cómo puedes ser un fantasma si puedes tocar, ver, sentir y oler?

Los ojos de Hibarin observaron el juguete con el que había comenzado a jugar (que pertenecía a Tsunayoushi) y dijo:

—No soy un fantasma apropiado.

* * *

Después de varias hojas de juego los dos niños llegaron a un arreglo. Hibarin no forzaría a los otros a mudarse mientras la "renta" fuera pagada. Por esto se refería a más "ofrendas" de "comida".

—Dame dinero fantasmal —Hibarin demanda.

El tío Fong dijo que una vez que mueres ellos deberían enterrarte con dinero en papel, para que pudieras ir y comprar tu propia entrada al cielo. Pero dijo que eso sólo funcionaba con personas que "creían" en ese tipo de cosas. Tsunayoushi pensó, pero no lo dijo, que si las personas compraban su entrada al cielo entonces realmente no se lo merecían.

—Si ese es el caso —Reborn dijo, riendo a través de su nariz—. Necesitaré suficiente dinero para llenar tres ataúdes.

Viper añadió: —Preferiría no entrar al cielo si tengo que pagar.

—El cielo no es científico —el tío Verde, el más listo de sus tíos añadió sus dos centavos.

Así que sí, pensó que le podía conseguir a Hibarin esas cosas. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser? Y por mantener al "fantasma de la casa" contento estaba haciendo algo maravilloso. Estaba protegiendo a su familia, sin arma incluida.

—Pero por qué —Tsunayoushi preguntó—. ¿Por qué no puedes ir al cielo?

Hibarin permaneció silencioso y pausó su juego con el carro de juguete en sus manos.

—Mis padres usaron todo el dinero para ir al cielo. Eran unos herbívoros egoístas.

Tsunayoushi también bajó su auto.

—Mis padres también están en el cielo —Hibarin miró al niño enfrente de él. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, con los juguetes entre ellos—. Pero me dejaron con mis tíos y tías. Eso es lo que los mayores me dijeron. ¿Sabías que el tío Fong es realmente mi padre? Explicó que me adoptó con papeles. Que el gobierno dijo que soy su hijo.

Los ojos de Hibarin ahora estaban viendo al herbívoro con interés. Pero ni siquiera sabía por qué comenzó una conversación con el herbívoro. Tal vez porque había estado solo por tanto tiempo, pero puso este pensamiento en un rincón de su mente. Él era Hibarin, él era un vampiro auto proclamado. Cuando estaba vivo buscó sobre ellos cuidadosamente y vio _Dracula_ ochenta y seis veces. Los vampiros no eran solitarios y los fantasmas tampoco. Estaban muertos, no deberían sentir.

—¿Entonces por qué le llamas "tío?"

El chico con el cabello castaño responde en un pequeño susurro.

—Porque él no es mi padre.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

1\. Chino. Se usa para referirse a una persona amada.  
2\. Dumpling en el original. Debido a que los dangos son el tipo de "dumpling" que se acompañan con el té verde, decidí cambiarlo.  
3\. Lil tuna en el original. Comúnmente se hace referencia a Tsunayoshi como Tuna, que es atún. Es por ello que el amuleto que Kyoko hace para él tiene un atún.

* * *

**Mozart: **Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Desde que mi fic de DRRR! está próximo a terminar quiero estar ocupada con dos fics, así no estaré sola. Tuve esto en mi cabeza por un tiempo. Va a empezar ¿un poco lento? Pero pronto avanzará. Está en un universo alterno, en un mundo y realidad distintos. Como pueden ver, su era y mundo son muy caóticos. Esta historia es sobre magia, cosas paranormales pero está mezclada con cosas y problemas reales, como problemas familiares y cuestiones psicológicas, cuestiones de guerra.

Espero que a mis lectores les guste esto. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Y aquí me veo envuelta en otra traducción. Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a Mozart, quien me ha dado permiso para traducir otra de sus historias.

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia.


	2. ESTRELLAS DE PAPEL

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ESTRELLAS DE PAPEL**

* * *

A Hibarin le gustaba coleccionar cosas. Si uno estuviera para describir estas tendencias le gustaría ser algo como un tipo de dragón. Coleccionar tesoros. Coleccionaría cualquier cosa que captara su atención, eso o sólo era avaricioso. Ahora tenía alguien para jactarse de todos sus encuentros y decidió mostrarle a Tsunayoushi su colección en el ático. Hibarin le dijo a Tsunayoushi de sus tesoros la segunda semana de su llegada, y sin duda alguna el más joven había querido ir.

—Hibarin eres sorprendente —el niño más joven dijo cuando llegó al ático. Era fácil llegar ahí, todo lo que tenía que hacer era adentrarse en su armario (solía ser de Hibarin) y mirar hacia arriba. Había una pequeña cadena unida al techo, y cuando la jaló, un conjunto pequeño de escaleras bajaron—. Nunca he conocido a alguien que tuviera una colección de tesoros.

El niño fantasma hinchó su pecho en orgullo.

—Por supuesto que nadie tiene una, soy un vampiro fantasma. Sólo los vampiros coleccionan tesoros. Los mejores tesoros —lo que no era verdad pero lo dijo _como_ si lo fuera. Eso significaba lo mismo para los niños. Tsunayoushi sólo asintió y concordó porque no conocía alguna mejor.

En medio del ático estaba una gran luna de porcelana con una cara amable. Tenía perlas decorando su lado, brilló cuando la luz de la ventana del ático golpeó justo ahí. Cortinas rojas decoraban el ático entero, junto con pequeñas cajas de baratijas. Pequeñas botellas de cristal que estaban llenas con estrellas de papel, bloques de lego y manos sudorosas. Esos fueron sólo el inicio de sus hallazgos, había una caja con millones de mariposas muertas, otra que tenía un viejo reproductor de cintas, encontró fotografías que Hibarin tenía porque quería recordar cuán especiales fueron ciertas personas. Pero esas las mantenía escondidas (porque tus debilidades siempre debían estar escondidas, no en tus hombros o en el piso). Esas fotografías fueron arrancadas del otro niño.

—Eso es mío. No puedes tocarlo —diría.

Había un pequeño _futon_ en el piso, lleno con los mejores tipos de plumas y seda blanca como las sábanas.

—Mi madre me hizo este cuarto de juegos —Hibarin explicó mientras Tsunayoushi encontró un portafolios lleno con pequeños soldados cascanueces—. Ella sabía que era un vampiro, y me dijo que todos los vampiros tenían una guarida para hacer sus oscuras hazañas. Yo, por supuesto, pedí tener una. Ella no me negó esto porque le amenacé con succionarla hasta la muerte —dijo esto de manera orgullosa, contento de que tenía tal poder.

—El cascanueces —Tsunayoushi inquirió—, se parece un montón a ti.

Hibarin miró hacia la ventana del ático.

—Mi madre hizo eso para mí.

—Saliste de aquí —el niño castaño apuntó a la boca del muñeco que el niño fantasma llevaba—. ¿Por qué pasa eso?

Hibarin refunfuñó por un rato, descontento porque no sabía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Había pensado sobre ello y gruñó un rato más hasta que encontró algo creíble para decir.

—Esta es mi lápida.

Tsunayoushi se sintió como si hubiera hecho una pregunta irrespetuosa y actuó como su tío Fong le enseñó cuando sentía que había dicho demasiado.

—Ah —inclina su cabeza hacia abajo—. Lo siento, fui grosero al preguntar.

Accidentalmente dejó caer un soldado de juguete, y cuando se inclinó para recogerlo un globo terráqueo atrapó su mirada. Primero estaba interesado en él, nombrando pueblos y ciudades, pero entonces creció escondido y realmente ya no le gustaba ver el mundo. No cuando supo que era diferente, que no estaba pintado en un círculo. Había personas en él, y las personas hacían las cosas más espantosas.

—Hay una guerra allá afuera —Tsunayoushi dice, mostrando sólo su espalda al niño fantasma que ha empezado a voltear las páginas de un libro. El libro se llamaba _Criaturas fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas_.

—La guerra apenas había empezado cuando morí —el niño de cabello oscuro dijo desinteresadamente, escogiendo otro libro, preferiblemente algo sobre magia—. Fuimos a la guerra con los Capuleto.

Esas eran las dos únicas naciones en la tierra. Montesco y Capuleto.

—Creo —Tsunayoushi decidió ser valiente. Nunca podía hablar sobre una "plática de adultos" con sus tías y tíos—, que el mundo sería mejor si la tierra pudiera separarse en pequeñas piezas. Como si Japón pudiera estar en su propio lugar separado, y también Italia y todo eso.

—Los adultos son tercos —Hibarin rió a través de su nariz, era una risa cruel—. Aún si el mundo se separara seguirían peleando.

—Me alegra que murieras Hibarin. Es genial que no tengas que vivir en esta guerra —Tsunayoushi giró el globo terráqueo lentamente. Dos grandes trozos de tierra se convirtieron en remolinos de color—. ¡Espera! Quiero decir, no… no estoy diciendo que quería que murieras… y… este…

—Tranquilo. Sé lo que quisiste decir.

* * *

El nombre de Fong estaba hecho de "aire", "viento" y "modales". Todo en todo, el niño pensó que el nombre de su tío le quedaba bien. Fong se sentía como el viento, tenía el poder de tranquilizarte, se sentía como el aire, tan pronto como estuviera ahí Tsunayoushi sentía como si pudiera respirar otra vez, y "modales" por su calma personalidad. Tsunayoushi aprendió el nombre de Fong cuando sólo tenía siete. Aprendió muchos _kanji_ hasta ese punto, todo gracias a su tío Fong, o como él aún solía llamarle "papá" o "bàba".

Fong es, legalmente, el padre de Tsunayoushi.

Hubo un tiempo en el que el niño pensó que este hombre que no se parecía a él era verdaderamente su padre. Era probablemente el tiempo más feliz para ambos. Probablemente era el más feliz porque ambos estaban viviendo una mentira.

Fong había cuidado y educado a Tsunayoushi con los Arcobaleno desde el día que sus padres fueron asesinados. Eso fue cuando él sólo tenía dos semanas de nacido. Tomaban turnos en observarle, alimentarle, todo a través de la ocupada agenda de la milicia. Pero ser un espía, trabajar en el espionaje, tenía sus ventajas y eso era porque eras mejor. Más que la mayoría, más valioso que los soldados. Un espía era una pieza de inteligencia que se mantenía con vida mientras los soldados sólo eran cerdos para ser masacrados. Todos sabían eso.

Fong presentó a Tsunayoushi como su hijo, y algunas veces a Luce como su esposa. Funcionó y nadie preguntó algo. Presentó a Reborn como el padrino del niño, y a Colonnello como un tío. Había presentado a todos los Arcobaleno con un tinte de familiaridad que sólo una familia podría tener. Funcionó, por un tiempo.

Pero mientras fue creciendo, día tras día encontró su apariencia más problemática. Tsunayoushi notó cuán diferentes él y su bàba lucían (¿y dónde estaba su madre?). Ambos tenían una forma distinta de ojos, los suyos eran almendrados mientras los del adulto eran sesgados como los de un gato. Él tenía un abundante cabello negro mientras él tenía el café que lucía como el chocolate. Y cuando Tsunayoushi le preguntó esto a su "padre", Fong pudo haber mentido. Pudo haber mantenido la mentira por todos ellos.

Pero después de mucha orientación por parte de Luce y Reborn, decidió que sería mucho mejor hablar ahora que después. Le salvaría su rostro, los hombres no pueden vivir sin un rostro, los árboles no pueden vivir sin su corteza.

—Es una mala idea —Verde siempre era la voz negativa del grupo de los Arcobaleno. El hombre que siempre tenía algo que decir. Si había una cosa para preocuparse él podría darte un millón—. Decirle esto tan pronto en su etapa de desarrollo sería demasiado traumatizante para el niño. Su lóbulo frontal no se ha desarrollado aún. Sólo tiene cinco, es muy pronto para que él procese la información.

Y como siempre, Colonnello sería el que rompiera el hielo. Él siempre decía algo que ocasionaría que todos se rieran, se enojaran o entristecieran.

—¿Qué carajo dijo? —Él también era un idiota con una educación secundaria. Verde sólo miró inexpresivamente al rubio, reflexionando para sí mismo si aún había Neandertales deambulando; entonces se alejó.

Cuando Fong había comenzado a explicarle a Tsunayoushi cómo le había adoptado y lo que eso significaba, el chino estuvo contento con cómo el chico respondió a la situación y comenzó a alabarle (internamente, por supuesto). Él no quería malcriar a Tsunayoushi. Qué niño tan inteligente era, ¡qué bien entendía!

—¡Está bien! ¡No estoy molesto! —Tsunayoushi le dijo a Fong con una gran sonrisa. Continuó jugando con la arcilla que su tía Luce había comprado para él. Era azul.

El único que no entendió las consecuencias fue Fong.

—Xiǎo-shi —el chino llamó desde la cocina. Esto fue cuando los Arcobaleno tenían un apartamento en Italia. Ellos recordaban que vivieron ahí por cuatro meses, que fue cuando el bombardeo comenzó. Los bombardeos ocurrían a cualquier hora del día, cuando los Capuleto atacaban a los civiles. Fong se había asustado al enviar a Tsunayoushi a la escuela, así que Verde se convirtió en su tutor.

—¿Sí, tío Fong? —Tsunayoushi preguntó obedientemente.

Y Fong miró al niño pequeño con una expresión fiera y conmocionada, como si el niño hubiese comenzado a maldecirle y hablara en una lengua desconocida, como si hubiese sido abofeteado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Tenía una mirada salvaje mientras asía fieramente los hombros del niño y lo zarandeaba—. ¡Repítelo!

Tsunayoushi no dijo cosa alguna. Había aprendido a estar callado cuando tenía que hacerlo. Había aprendido a estar callado cuando escuchó a su tío Colonnello gritar y destrozar en las noches, algunas veces llorando. Había aprendido a estar callado cuando vio a su tío Skull y a su tío Verde inyectarse a sí mismos con algo que los volvía felices por un rato. Había aprendido a estar callado y actuar como si nada sucediera cuando Reborn tuviera este dolor, este dolor que le hacía destruir todo a la vista. Esa fue la primera vez que él había roto su brazo.

Así que sí, aprendería a estar callado si su tío Fong, el hombre quien él pensó por tanto tiempo que había sido su padre, quisiera actuar como alguien más en ocasiones.

Se observaron uno al otro por un rato, y lentamente, Fong se levanta y deja ir a Tsunayoushi. Tenía la misma sonrisa que siempre usaba, gentil, amable. La única cosa que era diferente en él era que había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos oscuros.

—La comida está lista —es todo lo que dice mientras le sirve al niño su propio tofu, arroz y calamar.

Con cada mordisco que daba, Tsunayoushi supo que había herido los sentimientos del tío Fong. No tenía mucho apetito después de eso y se retiró temprano. Porque con cada mordisco de la comida de Fong él pudo sentir por qué el decidir llamarle "tío" era una mala idea. Su comida sabía a su amor.

Nunca podría retirar eso.

* * *

Reborn fue el primero en regresar a la casa. El italiano no se molestó en llamar; tan pronto como abrió la puerta colocó su portafolio en el piso. El hombre alto subió las escaleras, su mano en el barandal. Escuchó voces cerca del baño. El cuarto de Tsunayoushi, dedujo.

—Hibarin, vamos a colorear. Tú puedes tener esta página…

—Ciao —es todo lo que Reborn necesita decir para que alguien comience a escalar encima de él. Tsuanyoushi tiene una gran sonrisa y entonces se detiene, y ve si el tío Fong no está ahí como para no herir sus sentimientos.

—¡Te extrañé Reborn!

El italiano sólo coloca su _fedora_ en la cabeza del niño, inspeccionando la habitación de Tsunayoushi.

—Justo ahora estabas hablando con alguien.

Y el niño no le puede mentir a este hombre, no puede porque secretamente deseó que él fuera su padre, no Fong.

—Estaba hablando con Hibarin. Él es mi nuevo amigo. Está justo ahí —Hibarin está sentado en la cama, coloreando la página que Tsunayoushi arrancó para él. Tan pronto como mira al hombre adulto, se pone sus colmillos falsos y comienza a sisear.

Por supuesto, Reborn no puede ver al pequeño fantasma y sólo observa el aire delgado.

—Ya veo —es todo lo que sale de su boca.

Esa noche en la cena, Reborn está un poco obstinado con enviar a Tsunayoushi a una escuela pública, ante la renuencia de Fong.

* * *

El segundo en llegar a la mansión es Luce.

Él ama a su tía Luce, muchísimo. Si su madre aún siguiera viva, seguramente sería así, Tsunayoushi pensó. Ella era tan amable, cuidadosa, y sólo le regañaba cuando necesitaba hacerlo. Sus otras tías y tíos trataban de ser extra cuidadosos alrededor de ella para no hacerle enojar, y el niño no supo por qué. Cuando él sólo tenía seis años recuerda que ella estaba embarazada. Pero un segundo pasó y ya no tenía su vientre redondo.

—Lo perdí en el bombardeo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él recuerda qué bombardeo fue.

Tío Fong y tía Luce estaban afuera, en el mercado en Italia. Había muchos puestos de pescado y carne, frutas tan deliciosas que podías oler a través de su piel. Tsunayoushi sólo tenía seis en ese entonces, y sostenía fuertemente la mano de Fong y Luce, justo como le habían enseñado.

—Ellos son mi mamá y mi papá —le enseñaron a Tsunayoushi qué decir.

Y los transeúntes reirían y felicitarían al chino por obtener una buena esposa, ¡que nuevamente estuviera embarazada! Pero, por supuesto, Fong no les decía la verdad, que él no era capaz de hacer niños, tampoco mencionaba que Luce estaba embarazada con el niño de otro hombre. Ellos ni siquiera eran amantes, sólo amigos.

—Son mi orgullo y alegría —Fong diría, y eso no era una mentira.

Así que, en ese entonces, estaban tratando de obtener un buen trato en el puesto de comida marina, tratando de obtener el salmón con un treinta por ciento de descuento, al menos. Y fue entonces cuando el bombardeo comenzó. Todos comenzaron a correr en derredor como pollos, todos precipitándose para estar bajo una pieza de madera, otros se dejaron caer en sus rodillas y comenzaron a rezar. Pero Fong y Luce sólo se observaron el uno al otro y corrieron. Fong tomó a Tsunayoushi y le cubrió con sus brazos tan fuerte como podía, impidiéndole ver algo del mundo de afuera. Pero Tsunayoushi aún podía ver, vio cuántos en la multitud alejaron a la tía Luce, y vio la forma en la que le empujaron, y vio la forma en la que perdió a su niño. La sangre brotando del final de su vestido.

Mientras caminaban a casa ella estaba llorando, no, estaba lamentándose a todo pulmón. Sin detenerse, y Fong no le regañó, no le dijo que se calmara. Él tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro y sólo pudo tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, tía Luce? —el niño en los brazos de Fong le preguntó, y a ella no se le ocurrió una mentira creíble, así que dijo la primera cosa que llegó a su mente.

—Perdí el pescado en el mercado. El pescado estaba arruinado. No puedo tenerlo de vuelta.

El vientre de Luce desapareció, y ahora cuando las personas le preguntaban a Tsunayoushi sobre el "bebé" de su madre, respondió:

—Lo perdió en el mercado.

Y las personas asentirían en entendimiento.

—Eso sucede —le dijeron.

—Te traje ropa —la tía Luce cotilleó mientras sacaba paquete tras paquete del auto. Los colocó en los brazos de Tsunayoushi para que los llevara adentro—. Por supuesto, también te traje algunos juguetes; vi los pequeños trenes más adorables el otro día. Claro que tenía que conseguirte uno, y te compré algunas fundas de almohada. ¡Son la cosa más preciosa! Tienen pequeños leones en ellas, ¿ves? ¡Los niños deberían tener estas cosas! Sé de esto —apuntó a las fundas de almohada y Tsunayoushi sólo pudo mirarlas con asombro.

—¿Y esto, tía Luce? —el niño había agarrado una pequeña carta de la cajuela. Era extraña, pensó, tenía el sello de los Capuleto. Tan pronto como el niño la vio, Luce maldijo a su mente distraída y arrebató la carta de sus manos.

—Oh, ¿esta cosa pequeña? Es sólo una carta. Cosas de adultos —añadió el "cosas de adultos" para asegurarse de que Tsunayoushi no preocupara a su mente con ella. Y él no volvió a preguntar sobre la carta.

* * *

Verde fue el tercero en regresar, y él volvió con una gran furgoneta. Aún tenía la amarga expresión con la que se dirigía a todos, pero sus ojos son mucho más amables cuando le habla al pequeño niño que viene a saludarle.

—¿Estás listo para tus lecciones? —el hombre pregunta con una voz profunda, la voz que Tsunayoushi vino a identificar como la de un escolar brillante.

—Sí, profesor.

Verde era el único que le explicó a los demás que Tsunayoushi tenía una incapacidad, era de lento aprendizaje. Era disléxico. Pero gracias a sus lecciones en casa había tenido un gran inicio. Ahora la única cosa que le detenía de alcanzar su entero potencial era su ansiedad alrededor de las nuevas personas. Y eso había empeorado por la guerra.

Tsunayoushi sabía temer a su tío Verde, porque cuando eres un niño un doctor es alguien malvado no importando quién diga que él no lo es. El tío Verde era el doctor familiar y cuidaba de todos cuando se enfermaban, trató las heridas de Skull cada vez que llegaba a casa (excepto que usó alcohol, lo que empeoraba el dolor), fue el único que trató a Luce después de que perdió a su bebé. Pero el niño también le temía porque sabía que Verde estaba haciendo "cosas malas" en su laboratorio. Algunas veces veía a su tío inyectarse a sí mismo con su jeringa "¡vacunándose a sí mismo!" el niño pensó. Fue a decirle a su tío Colonnello lo que vio (porque todos los demás estaban en misiones) y los ojos del estadounidense se ampliaron.

—Tsunayoushi, llama antes de que entres a su laboratorio, ¿lo harás? Y prométeme que, cuando crezcas, no te drogarás. Son malas —el niño no sabía lo que eran las "drogas", mucho menos lo que les hacía ser malas.

Y aún así, lo prometió. Justo como le habían enseñado.

* * *

Skull regresa con Colonnello dos días antes del cumpleaños de Tsunayoushi.

—¡ESTOY EN CASAAAAA! —Skull gritó a todo pulmón. Un zapato le golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Cállate —Reborn dice desde el sillón. Estaba observando las noticias en la televisión; estaba observando todas sus mentiras.

—Sí —Colonnello añadió—, cállate lacayo —estaba a punto de darle otro duro golpe pero se detuvo cuando vio a su "pequeño atún".

—¡Ey! —llamó. Pero la atención del castaño estaba en Skull.

—¡Hermano Skull! —Hibarin estaba deslizándose hacia las miradas al lado de Tsunayoushi. Curioso en por qué tantas personas estaban llegando a su hogar. Nunca antes había tenido tantos invitados.

—¡Hermanito! —Skull tendió sus brazos enfrente de él para un abrazo—. ¡No me abraces tan fuerte! ¡Todo duele! —el hombre perforado se quejó.

—No te quejaste cuando perforaste tu cara —Fong dijo gentilmente—. Aiya, desearía que te los quitaras. Son una mala influencia para Xiǎo-shi —tembló al pensar que su niño pequeño los tendría por todo su rostro cuando él no estuviera mirando.

—Sí —añadió Reborn. Siempre algo que decir—. Piensas que te ves tan lindo.

Skull gimió, cargó a Tsunayoushi y se lo llevó con él hacia las escaleras.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —se quejó como un niño.

Los otros hicieron gestos o sonrieron. Luce rió.

En la cena todos comieron juntos. Faltaban Lal y Viper, estaban en una misión y no pudo evitarse. Esta vez la comida era toda italiana, Luce la hizo con la ayuda de Fong, les había dicho que él solía trabajar como un cocinero. Además, él era el único miembro del grupo que podía hervir el agua sin quemarla.

El grupo entero comía como si se alimentara a una armada hambrienta, y lo hacían así porque nunca sabían si volverían a comer de esa forma otra vez.

—¡Come más! —Reborn regañó a Tsunayoushi. El niño siempre se sentaría junto a Reborn, para la decepción de Fong. El asiento junto a este siempre estaba vacío.

—Estoy lleno —Tsunayoushi murmuró, pero entonces recuerda a Hibarin. Se sirve a sí mismo otro plato, asegurándose de llenarlo con todo lo que cree que le gustará al niño fantasma—. ¡Estoy más hambriento!

—Aún tengo hambre —Luce le corrigió con una sonrisa.

Se sienta y pretende comer sus alimentos, esperando que todos limpien la mesa para que él pueda darle la comida a Hibarin.

Escuchó a sus tías y tíos hablar sobre la guerra, le asustaría pero quería mantenerse informado.

—Ah, así que estaba justo a un lado de su avión, ¿cierto? —Skull comenzó a decir sus historias a Tsunayoushi. Añadiendo efectos de sonido y el niño realmente podía sentirse a sí mismo estando allí, en la emoción de la batalla. Su tío Skull era la cabeza del Escuadrón de Pelea Aérea. Él era el único a cargo de pelear en el cielo. —¡Y justo estallé a ese maldito! Todos celebraron por mí, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Estamos ganando la guerra! Pronto va a terminar, Tsunayoushi, y cuando eso suceda te llevaré a volar en mi avión y no tendremos miedo a ser disparados…

—Tsunayoushi, querido —Luce dijo en una forma dulce—. ¿Comerías el resto de tu cena en tu habitación? ¡Pretende que estás en un restaurante!

Tsunayoushi tomó su plato obedientemente y subió corriendo las escaleras mientras continuó escuchando la historia de su tío Skull sobre cómo derribó a un enorme avión de pelea por sí mismo.

Tan pronto como se aseguraron que Tsunayoushi estaba escaleras arriba, Skull detiene su historia y comienza a gimotear. Continúa de esta manera por un rato, Fong y Luce son los únicos que se levantan para darle un pañuelo.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras! ¡Todo son mentiras! —sus ojos se volvieron rojos e hinchados— ¡Estamos perdiendo esta guerra! ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Todos en mi escuadrón están muertos! Sólo quedan dos, ¿¡cómo demonios esperan que yo pelee en todos sus aviones con sólo tres soldados!? ¡TRES! —se limpió la nariz y Fong le sirvió un poco de agua, Luce le dio más comida—. Odio esto, estoy asustado. Ya no quiero hacer esto.

Estaba tranquilo en la mesa, y como siempre, esperaron a que Reborn hablara primero. Él sólo enrolla un poco de Fetuccini en su tenedor y da un mordisco.

—¿Preferirías estar en el lado de los Capuleto? Al menos en esta nación no tienen a su gente muriendo de hambre. No aún.

Colonnello comienza a servirse a sí mismo una copa de whiskey, dándole un poco a Reborn.

—Aguanta —es el consejo que le dieron a Skull. Era la única cosa que podían decirle.

Verde añade más queso parmesano a su comida.

—Todos nosotros sentimos lo mismo, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa si muero?

—Es lo que es. —Reborn ya estaba fumando en la mesa, un hábito por el que Luce y Fong le reprendían.

Skull dejó de llorar, ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Su alma rota.

—Pude haber sido un famoso temerario. Pude haber sido alguien famoso. Ya soy famoso, pero no de esta forma. Nunca quise ser conocido como el hombre con la mejor puntería en el cielo. Nunca quise ser conocido como el hombre que podía matarte con un solo disparo. "Skull, el que les dispara a todos". ¿Qué tipo de nombre estúpido es ese?

—Todos nosotros quisimos ser muchas cosas —Fong recordó sus sueños de convertirse en una estrella de ópera china, era tan joven y estúpido—. Pero esta es la realidad.

—¡Estamos viviendo mentiras! ¡Mentiras! —Skull comenzó a gritar—. Si Tsunayoushi supiera que somos los que asesinaron a sus padres…

Luce cubrió sus orejas, Reborn y Colonnelllo trataron de quitar a Fong de encima del otro hombre, quien ya era el "estrangulado Skull".

—¡No digas eso! ¡No digas esas palabras en esta casa nunca más! ¡Tú demonio! ¡Tienes al demonio dentro de ti!

Skull es muy valiente el día de hoy y continúa hablando. _Debe tener algún deseo de muerte_, pensó Verde, quien estaba sentado en el lejano final de la mesa, preparando una aguja que podría dejar al hombre chino inmóvil. Cuando estaba molesto, Fong era una amenaza para cualquiera, un hombre que podía asesinar con sus manos desnudas.

—¡Nos odiará a todos si se entera! ¿Crees que necesito otra angustia en mi vida? Deberíamos darles al niño. Devolverlo a los Capuleto. Es ahí donde pertenece. Con su único hermano. Él estará mejor —Skull sigue llorando como un niño. Su moco está por toda su nariz—. Así que ve y mátame si quieres. Mi vida se acabó en el minuto que la guerra comenzó. Volver a un hogar es la única cosa que me hace feliz.

Las manos de Fong se relajan y le deja ir. Su propio rostro molesto y caliente. —No asesino niños —es todo lo que dice. Se sienta mientras Luce sirve para él una taza de té. Él acepta.

Luce decide que es hora de darle a los Arcobaleno la carta que recibió de los Capuleto.

—Giotto me envió otra carta —la pone en el centro de la mesa. Todos se tensan—. Dice que quiere de vuelta a su hermano a cualquier costo. Que todos somos… asalta cunas —comenzó a llorar un poco, la angustia dentro de ella de tener un niño muerto aún es grande.

Reborn habló:

—No devolveremos a Tsunayoushi. Ahora es nuestro. No lo quisieron cuando nació. No deberían quererlo ahora. Ese chico sólo es avaricioso —aclaró su garganta—. Y sobre cómo deberíamos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos de ahora en adelante, Colonnello, no puedes dar un pie fuera de aquí. Eres estadounidense, las personas serán más precavidas contigo y nos prestarán atención no deseada.

Colonello asintió.

—Mierda, estaré terriblemente aburrido.

—Hay bosques —añadió Verde—. Seguramente alguien con tu capacidad cerebral podría encontrar algo que hacer ahí. Sin mencionar que siempre estamos en misiones.

—Fong está bien. Él es chino, parte de la nación de los Montesco, así como Italia —Reborn se señaló a sí mismo, Luce, Verde y Skull—. Nosotros estamos bien. Tsunayoushi es japonés, está a salvo. Así que o permaneces adentro, Colonnello, o aprendes italiano. Pretende ser italiano.

—Lo único que sé decir es "Venti" en Starbucks.

Skull, quien se estaba recuperando de su quiebre no pudo evitar reír. Colonnello le sonrió y alborotó su cabello.

—Aiya —Fong dijo, golpeando juguetonamente el brazo de Skull—. Estará muerto en el momento en que ponga un pie afuera por su estupidez.

—Sí —añadió Skull—. Estará usando la bandera de los Capuleto como sus bóxers.

Sólo otra noche para los Arcobaleno.

* * *

—Están peleando —Hibarin sentencia y apunta al piso de la base.

—Hacen eso algunas veces —es todo lo que Tsunayoushi dice.

Hibarin pica la comida italiana y la prueba, era buena.

—Esta comida es decente —expresa con desdén—. Y he visto a tu tío Fong antes. Pero cuando era más joven. Cuando yo todavía estaba vivo.

La curiosidad de Tsunayoushi creció. ¿El tío Fong antes era joven? ¡No lo sabía!

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que él era un primo lejano o algo —Hibarin continuó comiendo. Hablando sólo cuando dejaba de masticar—. Visitaba seguido a mi hermano.

El niño fantasma no habló mucho después de eso. Eso siempre sucedía. Cuando Hibarin hablaba sobre el pasado quería jugar escondidas. Y lo curioso era que siempre quería ser encontrado.

* * *

En el cumpleaños de Tsunayoushi, Hibarin deja un pequeño jarro con papel.

—Sería grosero de mi parte no darte un regalo —el pequeño fantasma respondió—. Y como soy el mayor tengo que enseñarte modales. Aquí, te enseñaré cómo hacer estrellas de papel.

El truco era que tenías que tomar una pequeña tira de papel y atarla, haciéndola lucir como una pequeña estrella. Si tu jarro estaba lleno podías hacer un deseo.

—¿Ves? —dice Hibarin mientras han terminado trece de las estrellas de papel—. Por todo lo que quieres debes trabajar duro.

¿Quién sabe? Tsunayoushi pensó. Tal vez pueda hacer estrellas suficientes para terminar la guerra.

Los únicos alrededor de su pastel de cumpleaños fueron Reborn, Colonnello, Verde, Luce y Fong. Skull se había ido para su batalla en el océano y Lal y Viper seguían en una misión. Pero a Tsunayoushi no le importó. El año pasado nadie estuvo ahí en su cumpleaños. Tuvo que permanecer en una alacena porque los soldados de los Capuleto se infiltraron en la ciudad.

Hibarin también estaba ahí, mirando su pastel con envidia.

—¡Apresúrate! —el vampiro autoproclamado gritó—. ¡Quiero algo de eso! —apuntó al pastel de almendras. Tsunayoushi aprendió que Hibarin no necesitaba comida para funcionar, sólo le gustaba el sabor.

Los Arcobaleno le dieron todos los regalos y se entretuvieron con juegos de fiesta. Jugaron las sillas musicales pero todos acusaron a Reborn de hacer trampa. Tomaba dos sillas y empujaba a todos de las sillas aún cuando la música se detenía.

—No seré derrotado —dijo.

El tío Fong le dio a Tsunayoushi una pequeña bolsa hecha de seda china, estaba llena con decoraciones de tigres y flores.

—Esta es una buena bolsa. Solía ser mía cuando era pequeño. Cuida de ella —Fong siempre le daba regalos como ese, cercanos al corazón. No le dijo al niño que había un pequeño cuchillo en él, sólo en caso de emergencias.

Hablando de emergencias, ¿el arma que estaba en la vasija? Estaba ahora cerca de las escaleras. Y le dieron a Tsunayoushi la misma charla. Él sabía qué hacer.

Reborn le dio al chico joven un traje blanco, ningún niño suyo usaría esa ropa de niños por más tiempo. Y eso era triste. Venía con un chaleco, un saco y un par de zapatos. El pantalón tenía pliegues en él y hacía lucir a Tsunayoushi como un tipo de persona importante. Luce no pudo evitar tomar un millón de fotos. Dentro de sus bolsillos estaba un pequeño taser (1), un arma para aturdir. Reborn le dijo que mantuviera esa arma como un secreto entre ellos dos.

Luce fue la única que le dio a Tsunayoushi algo no concerniente a un arma. Le dio sus suplementos artísticos, papel de acuarela con un conjunto de pinturas y colores.

El tío Colonnello le dio un libro de fotos sobre gatitos con el cual todos levantaron sus cejas.

—Ey, es un libro de niños, ¿bien? Hice mi tarea en encontrarle un regalo genial. Bueno, tal vez Lal lo escogió. ¿A quién le importa?

En la noche, Tsunayoushi encontró una pequeña carta en el libro escrita en un desordenado hiragana.

_"No le digas a tus otras tías y tíos pero te conseguí un gato. Juega alrededor del cobertizo del jardín, hay comida y agua para él, también en el cobertizo. No olvides alimentarlo. También hay una pequeña arma cerca de la comida de gato. Será mejor que escondas eso. Ya sabes para qué usarla."_

Tsunayoushi se sintió como el niño más feliz en la tierra, bostezó mientras una bomba lejana resonó alrededor de la casa. Va a dormir y, si estuviera despierto, habría escuchado los susurros de preocupación de sus tías y tíos. Skull no vuelve a casa. No esta vez.

* * *

Colonnello regresa al día siguiente con una cara solemne, ellos raramente veían esa cara en el estadounidense, pero estaba ahí.

Era en la tarde y ninguno de los Arcobaleno estaba en un deber. Una situación extraña. Tsunayoushi estaba arriba jugando por sí mismo, desconocido para los otros, con Hibarin. Les tiende una cinta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Luce dice mientras limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos, probablemente por Skull. Examina la cinta y la voltea una y otra vez. Le hacía llorar de algún modo—. ¿Qué bien hará esto?

Lal emergió de la cocina con un vaso de agua y permaneció enfrente de la mujer mayor.

—Es un cierre.

Fong suspira y baja su periódico.

—Creo que deberíamos escucharlo. Skull habría querido que supiéramos sus últimas palabras.

Viper entró al cuarto con un pequeño reproductor de cintas y tiende su mano. "Dámelo a mí", ella dice sin palabra alguna. Renuentemente, Luce cierra sus ojos, como si buscara dentro de ella si realmente quería escucharla, y lentamente le da la cinta a la mujer con la capa.

Reborn estaba fumando un cigarro con sus piernas cruzadas, su _fedora_ en frente de él, en la mesa. Verde estaba cerca de las escaleras, la puerta a su laboratorio en el sótano abierta. Su complexión apoyándose en la entrada.

Cuando la cinta se puso sólo pudieron escuchar estática, podían escuchar a Skull preparando su despegue en su jet de combate. Nunca volverían a escuchar su voz; esto era ahora concreto en sus mentes. Tan pronto como el avión está volando en el aire podías escuchar a Skull haciendo pequeños sonidos de armas con su boca, _"¡bween! ¡bween! ¡bween!_". Tales efectos sonaban como sacados de un videojuego. Lal no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que Reborn. Colonello se carcajeó junto con Fong y Luce. Viper y Verde mueven la cabeza con incredulidad y ríen a través de su nariz.

Continuó de esta forma por un tiempo, Skull gritando a todo pulmón, haciendo pequeñas explosiones de videojuegos o líneas de películas de acción por cada avión que derribaba. Los Arcobaleno creían que podía lograrlo, olvidaron que estaban escuchando una cinta. Repentinamente, sus gritos se convirtieron en uno de miedo, entonces se volvieron una mezcla de dolor y terror.

Los Arcobaleno escucharon una gran explosión, esto era probablemente la parte cuando la bomba golpeó el lado del avión de Skull, esto era probablemente la parte en la que Skull había comenzado a quemarse vivo.

—¡Apágalo! —Luce llora—. ¡No más!

Pero nadie lo hace.

Siguen escuchando al avión fallar, Skull repentinamente, a todo pulmón, grita algo que los cazará por el resto de sus vidas.

—¡ESTOY EN CASAAAAAAAAA!

Y eso fue… antes que la cinta se cortara.

* * *

**Notas:**  
1\. Arma de electrochoque que arroja unas agujas conectadas a un cable mediante el cual se administra una descarga eléctrica.

* * *

Feliz Navidad


	3. UNA BRUJA QUE SECUESTRA Y COME NIÑOS

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**UNA BRUJA QUE SECUESTRA Y COME NIÑOS**

* * *

Skull siempre había escapado a la muerte tantas veces pero el día que en realidad murió nadie podía creer que fuera cierto. Todos ellos esperaban verle sangrando en la entrada, teniendo en su mano una señal de victoria, sonriendo como un tonto. Los Arcobaleno no pudieron hacerle un funeral porque la única cosa que había de él eran sus cenizas. Las guardaron en un vial violeta pequeño y la siguiente ocasión que Reborn estuvo en Italia, las esparció en la cima de un edificio en la ciudad natal de Skull.

Tsunayoushi preguntó dónde estaba su tío Skull una mañana durante el desayuno.

—Está en una misión, muy lejos —Luce murmuró de una forma en la que sonaba como si no estuviera segura.

Ninguno de los otros en la mesa trató de ayudarle a encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que Fong llegó desde la cocina. Sostenía una pequeña charola de té. Su gentil y serena sonrisa presente y, tan pronto como puso la bandeja en la mesa, colocó una mano en el hombro de Luce.

—No volverá en un tiempo —Fong terminó por ella.

—Oh —es todo lo que el niño podía decir. Y en ese momento, supo que jamás volvería a ver al tío Skull.

* * *

El baño en la casa era un poco espacioso. Tenía una tina. Era parte del piso y se hundía hacia la rodilla de Fong. También había una pequeña regadera al lado y las baldosas eran de un azul claro. Un domingo, Tsunayoushi y Fong estaban tomando un baño juntos, el mayor lavando la espalda del niño con un trapo pequeño.

—Xiǎo-Shi —el chino dijo—. ¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela? ¿O preferirías quedarte en casa?

El niño pensó sobre ello un poco, y piensa en Reborn.

—Quiero ir a la escuela —dice tranquilamente.

—Tsunayoushi, mírame.

El niño obedece pero no mira el rostro de su tío. Sólo ve el tatuaje del dragón en el pecho del hombre, cómo la tinta colisionaba con la piel de él. Algunas veces Tsunayoshi imaginaba a la tinta saliéndose del cuerpo de su tío, girando como un pequeño tornado a su alrededor. Nunca tuvo una mascota antes, y esa era la única forma en que podía tener una. Si era imaginaria. Pero ya no. El niño piensa en su gatito Nuts, en el patio trasero y sonríe. Jugó secretamente con el gatito toda la tarde. Era una cosita dulce, no le arañaba y comía de su mano.

—Sólo quieres ir a la escuela por Reborn, ¿no? —el niño miró hacia el agua, avergonzado—. Aiya, sabes que Reborn no _siempre_ está en lo correcto, ¿o no? Si estos no fueran tiempos de guerra… —Fong comenzó—. Diría que deberías ir a la escuela. Pero estos tiempos… en estos tiempos no sabes qué sucederá. No quiero perderte. ¿Qué tal si algo malo sucede mientras estás en la escuela?

Tsunayoshi sólo repite la misma cosa; repite lo que Reborn quiere escuchar.

—Quiero ir a la escuela —el pequeño responde educadamente.

El chino suspiró mientras comenzó a enjabonar su cabello con champú. Fong sabe que Reborn tiene a Tsunayoshi en la palma de su mano, así que decide abandonar la conversación. En su lugar, mira hacia afuera por la ventana del baño, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

—Esta noche la luna está llena.

Tsunayoshi miró la cara de la luna y le recordó a la imitación de porcelana en el cuarto del tesoro de Hibarin. Comenzó a apuntar hacia ella, pero entonces Fong alejó su mano gentilmente.

—No deberías apuntar a la luna o, realmente, a cualquier cosa. Es irrespetuoso. Si apuntas a la luna, tus orejas se caerán.

Los ojos de Tsunayoushi se ampliaron mientras tocaba sus orejas. Estaba asegurándose de que no se caerían. Las necesitaba para escuchar las cintas de Reborn, necesitaba esas orejas para escuchar el parloteo de Hibarin sobre su maldad vampírica y, sobre todo, necesitaba sus orejas para escuchar a las bombas a lo lejos. Para saber cuándo correr, cuándo esconderse.

—Es verdad —Fong parece decir con absoluta certeza—. Pero, dado que tienes nueve, la buena suerte balanceó lo malo que hiciste ahora. Así que ya es buena suerte.

Fong era un hombre muy extraño; nunca abría las sombrillas dentro de la casa y siempre dejaba fruta fresca en las habitaciones de todos y les prohibía tocarla. La fruta absorbía toda la "mala energía", les había dicho. Justo antes de que fuera a dormir, cerraba el armario y se aseguraba de que no se abriría por la noche; esto y mucho más constituían su personalidad. Él era el que le había enseñado a Tsunayoshi a creer en la magia y la superstición. El realismo mágico de nuestro mundo. Ese había sido el porqué Tsunayoushi aceptó la existencia de Hibarin tan casualmente, porque el tío Fong le había contado muchas historias de fantasmas pidiendo ayuda a los vivos. Le enseñó a Tsunayoushi a tratar a los muertos con respeto.

Fong también usaba ropa de un color rojo brillante en ocasiones especiales y cuando iba a la batalla. En la milicia, comentaron que su ropa era roja por toda la sangre que le cubría, un recuerdo de sus víctimas. Pero, en realidad, Fong las usaba porque era su color favorito, eso y porque creía que era el color que más tenía suerte. Justo como el color de la sangre que se quitaba, el rojo le ayudaría a seguir vivo por un poco más de tiempo.

Enjuagó su cabello con la pequeña regadera de mano, el pequeño niño pensó que el cabello lucía como orozuz negro. Siempre había admirado el cabello de su tío y, cuando solía llamarle padre, Fong le daba permiso para peinar su cabello. Tsunayoushi aún recuerda el peine y el largo cabello negro en las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Puedo tener el cabello como tú, tío Fong?

El hombre mayor apagó el dispositivo con un pequeño "clic" y comenzó a imaginar al niño pequeño con una pequeña coleta y con un pequeño moño, y cómo iría de arriba hacia abajo mientras caminara. Fong decidió que había quedado encantado con la escena.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¿Quieres llevarlo con el mismo estilo que yo? ¿Trenzado?

Tsunayoushi asintió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño.

—¿Cuándo comenzará a crecer?

Ambos terminaron su ducha, se pusieron sus batas de baño y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de Fong para cambiarse. La casa estaba tranquila dado que sólo estaban ellos dos. Bueno, tres, si contaban a Hibarin. Él estaba en el cuarto de Tsunayoushi, leyendo los cuentos de hadas que Luce había traído.

—Está creciendo justo ahora, sólo no puedes verlo —el chino habló mientras llevaba al pequeño niño en sus brazos—. Estás creciendo justo ahora, ¿ves? Eso es un hecho pero, en realidad, no puedo ver el crecimiento hasta que es muy visible…

Y cuando dijo esto frunció el ceño, porque supo que Tsunayoushi jamás tendrá infancia.

* * *

Un martes, Colonnello, Reborn y Fong eran los únicos presentes en la casa. Tsunayoushi sostenía la mano de su tío estadounidense. Se estremeció mientras escuchaba la transmisión de la radio. Todos ellos estaban en la sala de estar, el radio colocado en medio de una mesa de centro. Reborn veía el delgado aire con una mano a un lado de su rostro, un dedo dando golpecitos en su sien. Fong se sentó tranquilamente, su sonrisa siempre presente. El único que mostró respuesta alguna fue Colonnello, quien parecía un poco preocupado y molesto. Sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios eran una línea recta.

—**_Ciudadanos, que no cunda el pánico, los Capuleto se están posicionando a sí mismos en distintas partes de nuestra nación. Esto no es una rendición, repito, esto no es una rendición. Esto es compromiso. No actúen de forma hostil, no están aquí para causar daño alguno._**

El corazón del niño se llenó de terror.

_Los Capuleto están aquí._

Colonnello suspiró y estrechó aún más la mano de Tsunayoshi.

—Vamos a perder, ¿cierto?

Reborn no dijo nada pero, finalmente, dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran en el hombre frente a él.

—Eso parece. Pero ellos aún quieren que los espiemos. Estoy seguro de que tuvieron todo esto planeado, ese es el porqué nos posicionaron aquí, para mantener un ojo en ellos. Especialmente desde que el grupo que está asignado a esta área es ningún otro más que el General de Brigada y su escuadrón completo.

Y, ante esto, Fong asintió en reconocimiento.

—Giotto.

—Mierda… —Colonnello agarró unas pocas hebras de su cabello—. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, qué pasa si él ve…

Fong continúa sonriendo como si nada sucediera pero lleva un dedo a sus labios, diciéndole silenciosamente a Colonello que no hable más. El rubio se detiene antes de que pueda seguir con su parloteo y deja ir la mano de Tsunayoushi.

—Xiǎo-Shi —Fong llamó—. Siéntate aquí, junto a mí. Vamos a tener una pequeña plática.

El niño dócil camina al otro lado de la habitación y hace lo que se le dice.

—Nunca debes apartarte de nuestra vista. ¿Entendido? Cuando vayamos al mercado quiero que me prometas que no te alejarás de nosotros por más de una pulgada… Digo esto porque… puede haber una persona que quiera llevarte lejos.

Los ojos de Tsunayoushi se ampliaron, miró hacia Colonnello y después hacia Reborn. Estaba buscando una confirmación.

Reborn alzó una ceja.

—Fong, no estás pensando en explicarle esto a él, ¿o sí? —el italiano comenzó a encender un cigarro, sólo para que estuviera partido a la mitad en un milisegundo. Fong tenía su mano levantada y Colonnello se rió por lo bajo. Fong era conocido por ser un maestro de artes marciales por una razón, era muy rápido. En ese corto segundo aplicó presión en el viento para cortar el cigarrillo del otro a la mitad.

—Tsunayoushi, no puedo explicarte todo justo ahora —Fong miró profundamente en los ojos del niño—. Pero te juro que algún día lo entenderás.

Y ese día llegaría muy rápido, como la lluvia, como el trueno.

* * *

El cobertizo era más espacioso que nada, estaba justo detrás de la casa, conectado por un pequeño camino de rocas. El bosque y el patio trasero divididos a la mitad por una cerca blanca de estacas. Tsunayoushi jugaba con un pedazo de cuerda, colgándolo frente a su gato Nuts.

—¡Maldita sea, Colonnello! —la voz de una mujer fue escuchada por todo el patio trasero. Se escuchaba áspera pero nunca podría ser confundida como la voz de un hombre. Sabía que esa voz era de su tía Lal. Tsunayoushi estaba en la parte trasera del cobertizo, pero podía imaginar las manos de la mujer en sus caderas. —¿¡Por qué le diste ese estúpido gato!? —Lal caminaba de un lado al otro, su rostro acalorado y enojado.

Colonnello tenía ropa de civil, no su regular traje del ejército. Ni siquiera se había puesto su banda, su cabello rubio caía un poco sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo malo de darle un gato al niño? —su voz estaba llena de molestia.

—¡No lo entiendes, Colonnello! ¿¡Por qué demonios nos das algo más que cuidar!? —Tsunayoushi, tranquilamente, comenzó a rasgar el pasto que estaba detrás de él—. La responsabilidad de cuidar a ese animal recaerá en nosotros. Ese niño ni siquiera sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo, ¡mucho menos de una mascota!

El rubio retrocedió un paso.

—Eso no es verdad, Lal. Ese gatito aún no se muere, ¿o sí? El chico está haciendo algo bien, y de todos modos, no tienes que preocuparte por el gato. El atún y yo nos haremos cargo de él, no tú.

Lal no titubeó; mantuvo los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Dio golpecitos con su pie impacientemente.

—Yo sólo… —Colonnello miró sus botas de combate— realmente me siento mal por él —Lal pareció interesada, tal vez incluso un poco preocupada mientras lentamente deshacía el cruce de sus brazos—. No tiene amigos, y yo… quiero decir, mira por toda la mierda por la que está pasando. Esta guerra… Él ha visto cosas de las que un buen niño como él debería estar protegido, tiene una condición que hace a las personas pensar que es lento, y el otro día, mierda… —el hombre alto alborotó un lado de su cabello con exasperación— ¡lo escuché hablándose a sí mismo, Lal! Estaba teniendo una conversación entera con, no lo sé… un amigo imaginario o algo. Casi me da un infarto. Te lo digo, el niño no está bien… Creo —era extraño ver al estadounidense tan serio y actuar como el adulto que era— que él _se merece_ esto. Se merece tener esta pequeña cantidad de felicidad en su vida cuando todo lo demás es una mierda entera.

Lal sabe que Colonnello era serio pero, aún así, dice:

—Ese gato tiene pulgas, Tsunayoushi podría contraer una infección.

Un suspiro exasperado.

—Por Dios, ¿por qué algunas veces tienes que ser tan malhumorada, kora? ¡Algunas veces me vuelves loco!

—¿Sí? Bien, ¡el sentimiento es mutuo!

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse lentamente, una pequeña ave comenzó a piar agradablemente.

—Hombre —Colonnello comenzó a reír ligeramente—. Ya peleamos como una pareja de casados, ¡y ni siquiera me he propuesto! _Maldición_ —bromeó mientras Lal trataba de esconder la reacia sonrisa en su rostro. Pero lentamente se tornó amarga.

—Colonnello, yo… sabes que no podemos casarnos ahora… —no mira al hombre frente a ella sino a la puerta frontal del pequeño cobertizo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuando la guerra se acabe? —el hombre rió a través de su nariz—. ¿Cuándo va a pasar eso? Deberíamos casarnos ahora —esto atrapó la completa atención de la mujer de cabello oscuro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Quién sabe? Esta podría ser nuestra última conversación.

El niño pequeño —quien estaba escuchando por casualidad la conversación de los adultos— comenzó a acariciar a su gatito en consuelo porque eso estaba grabado en su mente. Que cualquier día podía ser el último.

Los ojos de Lal titilaron de manera oscura, sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera regañando al estadounidense.

—No hables así.

—Pero es la verdad —Colonnello colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Serás vieja y decrépita, eres demasiado inteligente para ser asesinada. Pero yo… no tanto. Siempre fuiste la más inteligente así que… aquí —de su bolsillo emergió su mano sosteniendo una pequeña caja. Cuando la mujer la tomó no quiso abrirla. Sólo la observó, dejando que sus dedos se detuvieran por un rato. Sabía que era un anillo de compromiso.

—¿De dónde obtuviste esto? —pregunta sin abrir la caja y sin una pizca de emoción.

—En la acera —el hombre bromeó—. ¡Por supuesto que con los mercaderes! Mierda, tomó eones el encontrar un anillo y ni siquiera sé si es oro o lo que sea. Sabes que en estos tiempos es difícil encontrar cosas como esta. Te apuesto a que ese anillo fue empeñado por una familia que necesitaba dinero, ahora todos están haciendo eso.

—Yo… —había muchas cosas que ella podía decir, pero «acepto» no era una de ellas—. No puedo, Colonnello.

El rubio frunce el ceño, tampoco se enoja. Sonríe y responde con aire despreocupado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no sólo lo usas? —sugiere—. ¿Hasta que el día llegue? Puedes usarlo como un collar o algo. Sólo quiero verte usándolo.

Lal suspira y se quita su collar, decidió que pondría el anillo en él. Una vez que abrió la caja, resopló.

—¡Qué anillo tan feo!

—¿Sí? ¡Pues qué dueña tan fea! —el otro se burló.

Detrás del cobertizo, Tsuna sonrió mientras Nuts ronroneaba en su regazo.

* * *

Los niños —el vivo y el no-muerto— estaban jugando en el ático. Pasaban sus días con cuentos de hadas, juegos y un montón de conversaciones profundas. Tsunayoushi era quien más hablaba de los dos y seguido tenía muchos temas que quería discutir. Extrañamente, tocaron el tema de la educación.

—Solía ir a la escuela —Hibarin empezó a ayudar a Tsunayoushi a construir un pequeño fuerte de almohadas en la esquina de su cuarto de tesoros. Ambos habían decidido pretender que estaban protegiendo un castillo de una bruja malvada.

—¿Cómo era? —el niño castaño preguntó mientras arrastraba la almohada más grande a través de la habitación—. ¿Te gustó?

—Era el representante de la clase —Hibarin alardeó. Su pecho hacia afuera y orgulloso—. Siempre fui el primero en la línea y el maestro siempre me dio la asignación de los deberes.

Tsunayoushi asintió con asombro, esos parecían unos deberes muy importantes.

—Espero que también pueda tener un trabajo en clase como ese.

Hibarin dejó de acomodar las almohadas y miró hacia arriba.

—¿Qué? Tú _no_ vas a la escuela.

—Oh, um —Tsunayoushi comenzó a inquietarse—. Pronto iré a la escuela. El tío Reborn me inscribió; ¡voy a empezar en una semana! —muy emocionado dijo lo último, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo.

Pero eso duró poco pues una gran ráfaga de viento pareció estallar a través de la habitación entera, la temperatura descendía a cero (1), las bombillas se salieron. Tsunayoushi procedió a caer al suelo y gritó asustado. Tembló cuando miró los ojos del niño fantasma. Brillaban de un rojo intenso, el brillo de sus ojos eran la única luz en el cuarto.

—¡No _puedes _ir a la escuela!

Toda razón escapó de la mente del castaño y, levantándose, salió huyendo del cuarto de tesoros. Tsunayoushi no sabía quién era ese Hibarin, él sólo conocía al que era amable y le daba estrellas de papel y era como un hermano mayor para él. Este Hibarin era un fantasma escalofriante, cuyos ojos lucían sedientos y sus dientes filosos y amenazantes.

Reborn era el único Arcobaleno que no trabajaba ese miércoles. Se sentó en la sala de estar, leyendo el periódico, escuchando la estación de música clásica de la radio. Bien, _estaba_. Se detuvo cuando vio a su encargo corriendo con el rostro pálido hacia el baño, alzó sus ojos y vio cómo el niño chocó con un jarrón. El impacto causó que el jarrón cayera al suelo y se rompiera en millones de pedazos. Lo que fue aún más extraño es que el chico (quien usualmente comenzaría a tartamudear sus disculpas) seguía dirigiéndose hacia el baño, como si estuviera siendo _cazado_. Reborn también notó la forma en la que el niño castaño parecía forcejear para cerrar la puerta. Parecía como si alguien estuviera deteniendo la puerta, un agarre firme del otro lado de la perilla.

Si los ojos de Reborn pudieran ver la lucha frente a él, habría visto a Hibarin romper ese jarrón, y hubiera podido ver al niño fantasma jalando la puerta, asustando al niño castaño en el otro lado. Hibarin está molesto, eso es seguro, y Tsunayoushi está asustado. Está asustado por el comportamiento del niño fantasma. Logró cerrar la puerta y corrió hacia la seguridad de la bañera, puso la cortina de baño encima de él y se acurrucó. Su rostro en sus brazos y piernas. Piensa que está a salvo, pero escucha que la cortina de baño se mueve y sabe que es Hibarin. No mira hacia arriba.

Tan pronto como Reborn escucha que la puerta del baño se cierra bruscamente, se levanta y camina rápidamente hacia el baño.

—¡Abre esta puerta, Tsunayoushi! —cuando Tsunayoushi escuchó a Reborn llamándole por su nombre supo que estaba en problemas—. ¿Por qué rompiste el jarrón? Era de tu tío Verde.

Sin respuesta.

—Derribaré esta puerta si no la abres en este instante —la voz del hombre era fría y cruel, como el asesino que es.

—Tu tío es el lobo grande y malvado de los tres cochinitos —Hibarin dijo con rabia. Una referencia al cuento de hadas que leyeron el uno al otro antes, ese mismo día—. ¡Quiere soplar y derribar la casa! ¡Haciéndote ir a la escuela!

Tsunayoushi sale rápidamente de la bañera e intenta abrir la puerta pero, no importa lo que haga, no se abrirá.

—Hibarin, por favor abre la puerta. Tendré problemas —los ojos del castaño eran grandes y temerosos.

El fantasma de cabello oscuro continuó observando.

—No.

Y, con esto, el niño pequeño comenzó a llorar. Su llanto agitado e insistente.

Los ojos de Reborn se ampliaron cuando escuchó ruidos proviniendo del baño. Sonaba como si otra persona estuviera ahí.

—¿Tsunayoushi? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —una mala sensación creció desde el fondo del estómago del italiano.

Sin respuesta.

—¿A quién le estás hablando?

El niño sólo lloró y gritó.

—¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No me pegues, tío Reborn! ¡Él lo hizo!

Tan pronto como el niño aclaró que había alguien más en la cercanía, el hombre mayor retrocedió dos pasos.

—Apártate, Tsunayoushi.

Reborn rompió la puerta con un fiero empuje con sus hombros. Tan pronto como entró, Hibarin desapareció, dejando a un castaño con una mordida en su brazo y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ya no quiero ser tu amigo —Hibarin le dijo mientras se disolvía en humo y, entonces, desapareció.

* * *

Esa misma noche, esta conversación ocurrió.

—¿Quieres ir a la escuela, Xiǎo-Shi? —Fong estaba mirando al niño por encima de su hombro. El hombre esbelto pero firme apenas si estaba fuera de la puerta mientras Tsunayoushi se apiñaba bajo las sábanas, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Esperaba que Tsunayoushi dijera "no", que pudiera mantenerlo a salvo del mundo exterior por un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí —Tsunayoushi comenzó—. Pero él no me deja.

El chino frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es _él_? —el hombre preguntó, ahora viendo al niño en la cama.

Y entonces Tsunayoushi levantó un dedo tembloroso hacia la nada. Al aire delgado, y Fong nota cómo la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender. Se sentía como en una cámara frigorífica, muerte y hielo. A la distancia, un espejo se rompe, su sonido proviene del ático, distante y ominoso.

Fong inmediatamente interpreta eso como un mal presagio.

—_Él_ —el niño dijo finalmente.

Está tranquilo por pocos segundos hasta que Fong camina en silencio hacia Tsunayoushi y lo alza en brazos.

—¿Por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche? —Fong preguntó esto como una sugerencia, para no avergonzar al otro.

—Está bien —el castaño suspiró y el hombre pudo jurar que, cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta, escuchó pisadas fuertes y molestas.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes, Fong fue llamado por el gobierno para una misión que involucraba asesinato y espionaje. Los servicios de Colonnello también eran requeridos así que los dos viajaron hacia la capital. Fue una gran cuestión el saber quién estaría a cargo de Tsunayoushi, Luce no podía porque tenía una tarea de papeleo en una de las oficinas, Verde estaba en otra ubicación dirigiendo experimentos y Viper tenía negocios propios. Así que los únicos que podían cuidarle eran Reborn y Lal. Ambos tenían trabajo pero ninguno chocaba con el tiempo del otro así que tenían el tiempo suficiente para vigilar a Tsunayoushi mientras el otro no estaba.

Esto fue algo bueno para los Arcobaleno porque este arreglo significaba que el niño estaría con las personas de mayor confianza; pero malo para Tsunayoushi porque sabía que ellos eran los más estrictos de todos sus cuidadores.

* * *

El italiano había tenido suficiente de la disposición melancólica que Tsunayoushi había tenido desde hacía pocos días. Se desanimó, como si alguien le hubiera regañado; y más seguido que nunca miraba alrededor de su habitación, como si estuviera esperando a que algo apareciera. Y otra cosa, no dejaría caer el pequeño cascanueces de juguete por ninguna razón. Lo llevaba al ir a bañarse (lo dejaba cerca de la ventana), al usar el baño (lo colocaba frente a la puerta), al comer y, al sostenerlo firmemente contra su pecho, a menudo hablaba con él.

De una forma parecía que le estuviera pidiendo perdón al cascanueces.

—Tsunayoushi, hora de ir a la cama.

El momento en el que Tsunayoushi escuchó la voz de su tío, llena de autoridad y acero, hizo lo que le fue dicho y obedientemente subió las escaleras. El cascanueces aún estaba en sus manos.

Eso molestaba sin fin al italiano. _Tan dependiente de una mera baratija_. El niño se estaba volviendo muy unido a eso, _sólo a las niñas pequeñas les gustan los muñecos_, razonó Reborn.

En el momento en el que Tsunayoushi había comenzado a acurrucar al juguete en su cama junto a él, Reborn hizo un movimiento para alejar el muñeco. Cuando el adulto apenas si lo tocó, el castaño saltó de la cama y sostuvo al cascanueces con su vida. Sus ojos confundidos y asustados.

—Dame el muñeco, Tsunayoushi.

El niño agitó lentamente la cabeza.

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron en confusión pues era la primera vez que el niño había declinado sus deseos. El impacto fue demasiado y el adulto sabía que si permitía este pequeño acto de rebeldía el niño comenzaría a perder, aún más, el respeto que tenía por él (en realidad, lo que realmente sentía era miedo, que un mero cascanueces fuera suficiente para reemplazarle en la vida del niño). Así que Reborn repliega su mano hacia atrás y abofetea al otro a lo largo de su rostro. Fuerte.

—No vuelvas a desobedecerme.

El adulto toma bruscamente al cascanueces y lo balancea hacia arriba del vestidor, causando que uno de los pequeños zapatos se rompa en dos. Ambas piezas cayeron en lados diferentes de la habitación y Tsunayoushi observa con horror. «_¡Hibarin necesita el cascanueces para vivir! Es su tumba… El tío Reborn hizo algo muy malo…_» pero, si el niño fuese a vocear sus pensamientos, sabe que razonar con el italiano es inútil. Reborn cierra la puerta duramente, dejando al niño herido y consternado.

Cuando Reborn no está Tsunayoushi comienza a llorar. Había un ardor en su mejilla al igual que en su corazón. Pero era porque quería a su amigo de vuelta, Hibarin, y también por la guerra, y porque se sentía solo y miserable y se preguntaba a sí mismo todos los días «_¿Quién soy?_», «_¿De dónde vengo?_», «_¿Quiénes son mis padres?_», «_¿Por qué nadie puede decirme la verdad? Todos están llenos de secretos…_»

«_Pero, tal vez soy igual que los adultos. Porque Hibarin es mi secreto…_»

Mientras las lágrimas del pequeño niño continuaban cayendo, humo comenzó a aparecer de la boca del cascanueces. Era un violeta (2) que parecía brillar mientras se disipaba por toda la habitación. _Parece un príncipe_, Tsunayoushi pensó cuando Hibarin flotaba con cuidado enfrente de él. El fantasma aterrizó lentamente en la cama, su capa flotando como el cielo nocturno con estrellas.

—¿Duele? —es todo lo que el espectador le preguntó.

Tsunayoushi no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando.

—Podría ir a asustarlo si tú quieres —los pequeños y falsos dientes de vampiro de Hibarin se mostraron—. No lo succionaré hasta la muerte, sólo lo morderé hasta la muerte. Sin piedad.

—Lo-lo siento, Hibarin. No quería que tu lápida se rompiera… es mi culpa que todo esto pasara.

El niño fantasma se metió bajo las sábanas e hizo su camino hacia Tsunayoushi y, entonces, yació su cabeza en su almohada compartida.

—Puedes arreglarla con pegamento. Mi lápida aún puede usarse, estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Este tipo de cosas pueden arreglarse fácilmente, porque son cosas —Hibarin dirigió sus ojos hacia al niño humano.

—Lo siento, Hibarin —ambos niños estaban bajo los cobertores, yaciendo uno junto al otro—. Si no hubiera hecho enojar al tío Reborn esto no hubiera pasado.

—Pero él te golpeó —y con esto, Hibarin alza una mano hacia la mejilla del otro niño. Sólo se observaron el uno al otro por un rato, sin hablar. Unas cuantas bombas se escucharon a la distancia y los grillos continuaron cantando.

El niño castaño habla primero.

—¿Sabías, Hibarin, que las personas pueden herirte más allá de lo que puedes repararte? Y ni siquiera tienen que golpearte, eso duele menos. Las personas pueden romperte con palabras.

Hibari asiente.

—También pueden destruirte con las cosas que hacen —el niño fantasma ve el techo mientras los dos se toman de las manos bajo las sábanas.

Tsunayoushi sonrió. El otro ya no estaba molesto con él y eso le hacía sentirse cómodo. Le daba paz a su mente y tan pronto como empezó a dejarse llevar, Hibarin (inusualmente) siguió hablando.

—Cuando morí mi madre estaba triste todo el tiempo —los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente, el pasado era completamente un tema tabú entre los dos—. Lloraba todos los días y cuando intentaba hablarle no podía verme. ¡Qué herbívora tan tonta! —Hibarin veía hacia el techo, molesto, mientras hablaba.

»Intenté hacer contacto con ella en las pequeñas formas en las que pude. Cuando aún estaba vivo, cambiaba un montón el lugar de sus dijes, algo por lo que se enojaba conmigo, y yo era el único que lo hacía. Así que comencé a mover sus cosas en la misma ubicación en las que solía hacerlo. Todo lo que pasó es que comenzó a llorar más fuerte. No la entiendo, qué cosa tan tonta hizo.

La radio clásica de Reborn podía escucharse de fondo.

—Mi padre, por otro lado, no parecía realmente triste o preocupado, pero noté que leía el periódico de cada mañana por más tiempo. Ves, a la hora del desayuno solía leerlo directo al punto, y terminaba rápido. Después de mi muerte se tomó su tiempo y, aún después de treinta minutos seguía en la misma página.

Tsunayoushi pensó que eso era extraño porque muy seguido veía que esto le sucedía a sus tíos Fong y Reborn.

—Un día, mi padre le dijo a mi madre que quería irse de la casa. No pude escucharlos bien, pero se oían enojados. Estaban discutiendo. Padre le dijo a madre que ya había vendido la casa y que en una hora volvería de la ciudad con maletas. Mi madre protestó tanto como pudo hasta que mi padre le dijo «Hibari nunca va a volver».

—¿Hibari? Pero tu nombre es Hibarin.

—Hibarin es un apodo —el fantasma cerró sus ojos—. Odié a padre cuando dijo que vendió la casa. Nuestro castillo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería dejarme.

Silencio.

—Después de que mi padre se fue, mi madre comenzó a actuar extraño. Fue hacia su caja de tejido y sacó el hilo del suéter que estaba haciendo para mí antes de que muriera. Estaba pensando que tal vez ella lo hacía para mantenerse ocupada, madre siempre se consolaba cuando tejía… pero entonces lo empezó a tejer en una forma muy peculiar. Lo ató.

Al castaño no le gustó cómo sonó eso.

—No estaba haciendo ningún patrón, sólo era una cuerda larga. Cuando la terminó, la ató al candelabro en su cuarto y se paró en una silla. Mi padre entró al cuarto tan pronto como ella comenzó a colgar.

Tsunayoushi sabía cómo lucía aquello. Una vez en Italia vio a un montón de personas colgando de un árbol, recuerda a su tío Fong cubriendo sus ojos.

—_¿Por qué estás cubriendo sus ojos? _—recuerda a algún extraño regañándoles—_. Debería ver lo que le pasa a las personas que traicionan a su país._

—Mi padre gritó por mucho tiempo —Hibarin abrió sus ojos nuevamente—. No entiendo. ¿Por qué ella haría eso? No es más que una estúpida herbívora a la que le faltó disciplina. Era débil y, aún así… —parpadeó— ella era mi madre.

»Mi padre dejó la casa poco después y nunca lo volví a ver. Me dejaron aquí, solo. El alma de mi madre nunca vino a encontrarme… —Hibarin se encuentra con la mirada del otro niño, la única vez que ha hecho esto desde que la conversación inició y pregunta—. ¿También me dejarás como ellos lo hicieron, Tsunayoushi?

Entonces entendió por qué el niño fantasma se puso tan enojado, no quería perder a la única persona que tenía. Tsunayoushi quería llorar otra vez, porque recordó la sonrisa de su tío Skull y cómo le llevaba a cuestas alrededor de la casa.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Hibarin. Lo prometo.

El niño fantasma saca una mano de debajo de los cobertores, su meñique levantado.

—¿En serio? Haz una promesa con tu meñique. Come mil agujas si mientes.

Tsunayoushi levanta su propio meñique y los dos niños corearon:

—¡Promesa del meñique! Si miento, comeré mil agujas y cortaré mi dedo.

* * *

Tsunayoushi se aferró a la mano de su tío Colonnello en el mercado. De los dos —Colonnello y Fong—, el estadounidense había llegado primero de su misión. Tenía un sombrero (y Reborn le dijo que lucía absolutamente horrible) y un largo abrigo para cubrir sus rasgos —era estadounidense y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para que no le confundieran con un Capuleto—.

Colonnello colocó un par de blocs de notas en una pequeña canasta.

—¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi boca y decirle a Reborn que estaba aburrido? —murmuró para sí.

El momento en el que el estadounidense había comenzado a quejarse, Reborn le había dado la lista que Fong había enviado para los suministros de "vuelta a la escuela" de Tsunayoushi. Pero supuso que era mejor que estar encerrado en la casa todo el día y, además, siempre había querido explorar el centro de la ciudad. No había tenido una oportunidad desde que se mudaron por culpa de su trabajo y de sus rasgos.

—Tío Colonnello —el niño tiró del brazo del otro—. ¿Puedes acompañarme a la tienda de mascotas de enfrente? Me gustaría ver las tortugas…

El estadounidense sonrió.

—¿También estás aburrido? Heh, bien, ¿por qué no vas por ti mismo? Está justo enfrente, nada va a pasar.

El chico asintió.

—Bien.

Cuando salió de la pequeña tienda vio el edificio que solía estar abandonado ahora era llamado la estación de los Capuleto. Había unos pocos soldados enfrente del edificio, firmes. Viendo a los civiles.

Tsunayoushi se quedó viendo a los soldados con curiosidad. Mientras todos a su alrededor les llamaban "monstruos" o "cerdos", el niño pequeño pensaba cómo todos se veían iguales. Es decir, que se veían como humanos y no deformes u otras espantosas monstruosidades. Había un soldado joven —el que descubriría era el General de Brigada— en la cima de la azotea de los Capuleto. Permanecía de pie, con un traje sastre negro, mirando la ciudad a través de sus binoculares. Por alguna razón, Tsunayoushi estaba atraído hacia él y a sus facciones (su cabello rubio, el que se parecía al mismo corte de cabello que él tenía), e incluso sus ojos se sentían muy familiares. Se sentía como un abrazo, o cuando tenía la oportunidad de comer sus pasteles favoritos.

El hombre en la azotea debió haber sentido un par de ojos sobre él y miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se encontraron. El momento en el que ve al niño pequeño los ojos del joven soldado se abren desmesuradamente.

—¡Ven aquí! —grita desde arriba. Tsunayoushi entra en pánico, sorprendido por el sonido de la voz del extraño. Hizo una carrera hacia la tienda de mascotas—. ¡Tsunayoushi! —el joven le llama pero él corre porque recuerda las advertencias de sus tías y tíos. _Nunca. Confíes. En. Otros. Hay alguien que podría llevarte muy lejos._

Tsunayoushi sólo corre hacia la tienda de mascotas y se esconde en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde todas las peceras están ubicadas. Piensa que ha perdido al otro y se relaja pero al final del pasillo está el joven General. Se dirige hacia el jovencito con pasos lentos, como si fuera un ciervo o algún animal precioso al que no deseaba asustar.

—Mi nombre es Giotto —el hombre dice—. Aquí —Tsunayoushi ve a Giotto sacar un dulce de su bolsillo, tratando de obligar al niño a acercarse—. No voy a herirte, Tsunayoushi. Nunca lo haría. ¿Sabes quién soy? Ven aquí, no voy a herirte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo…

Pero el niño ni siquiera ve que sea extraño que el Capuleto conozca su nombre, corre hacia afuera de la tienda para encontrar a su tío en la papelería. Tsunayoushi le teme al extraño, le teme a su suave sonrisa y a sus entusiastas ojos.

Tan pronto como encuentra a su tío, suelta todo lo que pasó. Cómo un hombre comenzó a seguirle, pero tan impulsivo como lo era Colonnello, no quiso el resto de la información que el niño había querido decirle. Tales cómo el extraño era un soldado de los Capuleto, o cómo él sabía su nombre, o sus rasgos.

El estadounidense interrumpe al niño con una risa, pero era una risa muy irascible. Burlona.

—¿Dónde está? Ni siquiera sabe la paliza que va a tener —pensó meramente en algún enfermo pervertido tratando de robar y llevarse a su "pequeño atún". Era un poco gracioso, nunca supo de alguien que quisiera tanto el morirse.

Incluso así, en el momento en el que ve el traje negro del General de Brigada, Colonnello inmediatamente agarra a Tsunayoushi y corre como si hubiese visto al diablo. Todas las amenazas en su mente se han hecho puré y en lo único que podía pensar era "Vuelve a la casa. Vuelve a la casa". La chamarra que Colonnello usaba le fue arrancada por el viento, exponiendo así sus facciones y su cabello rubio. Recordó cuando Reborn le dijo que fingiera su etnia y comienza a decir frases aleatorias de lo único en italiano que recuerda que Lal le ha enseñado.

—¡Buona Notte! ¡Buona Notte! ¡Buona Notte! ¡Buona Notte! ¡Buona Notte! ¡Buona Notte! ¡Buona Notte! —el rubio dice como un mantra, sonriendo grande y tontamente. Todo mientras el niño en sus brazos olvida el peligro y comienza a reírse por las excentricidades de su tío.

Para su sorpresa, los ciudadanos le saludaron. Algunos incluso le devolvían a Colonnello el saludo con la mano con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

* * *

El par arriba a salvo a casa y en el momento en el que Colonnello pasa a través de la puerta con Tsunayoushi en sus brazos, comienza a escupirle a Reborn lo que sucedió.

—Aunque lo extraño sobre eso fue que incluso algunas de las personas me dijeron adiós con la mano. ¡Ni siquiera estaban asustados!

Reborn ni siquiera mira hacia arriba. Sólo se queda viendo al arma que estaba puliendo en su escritorio barnizado en el estudio. —La última vez que fui al mercado me senté y le hablé a los italianos de ahí. Les dije que eras mi primo distante y mentalmente retrasado llamado Timithy. Y por el trauma que recibiste en la guerra sólo eres capaz de decir "Buona Notte" y "Venti" (3).

Colonnello rompió en risa en su asiento. Sostenía su estómago mientras reía.

—¡Te creyeron! ¿Que soy un tipo de retrasado?

—Digo las mejores mentiras —Reborn alardeó.

Tsunayoushi veía hacia atrás y adelante, entre sus tíos y después a Hibarin. Estaban tomados de la mano en el sillón de Reborn y el niño fantasma parecía decirle con sus ojos "Coraje".

Tsunayoushi abre la boca.

—¿Qui-quién era él? El hombre que trató de hablarme… él era un Capuleto. Él, él sabía mi nombre…

Su pregunta nunca recibe una respuesta y, en su lugar, Reborn le dice:

—¿Estás emocionado por la próxima semana? Es tu primer día en la escuela.

Y el niño se traga todas las palabras que había querido decir, como muchas otras veces y otras tantas situaciones. Él ya era un adulto a tan corta edad. En el futuro, el Tsunayoushi adolescente aún tendría el mismo tipo de comportamiento pero, mientras muchas personas han observado a los hombres y mujeres —quienes fueron niños durante estos años— tener cierta seriedad en ellos que no se aleja, ni siquiera cuando ríen.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**  
1\. En el original decía que "la temperatura descendió debajo de cero". Sea cual sea la escala de temperatura que se maneje, consideré que sería mejor dar a entender que iba bajando la temperatura hasta llegar a cero pues creo que, sin abrigo, pudiesen aguantar la temperatura por unos cuantos segundos.  
2\. La palabra utilizada podría significar tanto violeta (supuse que la referencia al color y por eso le escogí) o una flor llamada vincapervinca, la cual es llamada "flor de las brujas" y es de color violeta.  
3\. "Buenas noches" y "veinte" en italiano, respectivamente.

* * *

**Comentarios:  
**Una gran disculpa por la tardanza (demasiada). Espero que el próximo capítulo esté traducido (a lo mucho) el próximo mes.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta simple traducción.


	4. POVERA STRELLA —POBRE ESTRELLA—

He vuelto porque me llamaste.

Este capítulo está escrito para _ti_. Sin _ti_ no pude haberlo hecho. Gracias a _ti_ por el constante apoyo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**POVERA STRELLA —POBRE ESTRELLA—**

* * *

El día anterior al primer día de escuela de Tsunayoushi estuvo lleno de una emocionante ansiedad.

El niño se puso nervioso, no comía la mayoría de sus comidas, tampoco parecía querer hablar. Si hablaba, su discurso se perdía y se convertía en palabras y frases ininteligibles. Hablando demasiado pero sin hablar sobre algo. Su tía Lal entendía al niño, era razonable que él estuviera así; después de todo él no había visto o entablado un juego con niños de su edad desde su llegada a la mansión.

Ella esperaba que todo marchase sobre ruedas y esperaba que su educación no fuera afectada por la guerra, pero sabía que eso era en vano. Sus estudios estarían llenos con repercusiones para él, para su familia, ya sea que Lal lo quisiera o no. No importaba cuántas bombas ella pusiera o cuánta sangre permaneciera en sus manos, el mundo no se detendría por Tsunayoushi.

Este mundo no se detendría por _nadie_.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Reborn se había ido a una misión urgente pero su despedida había sido un poco ominosa.

* * *

—Me encontraré con los que están a cargo —dijo mientras ajustaba su _fedora_, sus zapatos pulidos haciendo un _clic clac_ mientras daba un paso hacia afuera—. Lo que me digan fijará nuestro futuro. Si no regreso en una semana estaré muerto. Por favor encárgate de quemar todos mis archivos en mi escritorio así como cualquier evidencia de mi existencia. No dejes nada.

Lal asintió, sus brazos alcanzando la puerta para cerrarla…

—Tío Reborn —Tsunayoushi llamó suavemente desde las escaleras—. ¿Otra vez irás a trabajar?

Los ojos de Lal se dirigieron hacia el piso, la voz del niño sonaba muy triste. Como si supiera que ver a su tío no era nada más que un «quizás» un «tal vez» pero, ciertamente, no un «definitivamente». Un gran peso dispersado entre los dos, abundante y ominoso.

El niño sabía que algo no estaba bien, porque todas sus tías y tíos eran llamados al deber. Las sospechas no eran nada pequeñas.

—No sé si volveré —el italiano dice con una voz firme sin mirar hacia el niño atrás de él, meramente vio hacia el cielo matutino, el rocío en el pasto brillaba y el aire era fresco.

Lal le reprendió con la mirada,_«__¿por qué le dirías tal cosa__?»_, sus ojos le dijeron.

Y con esto, Tsunayoushi comienza a llorar. Comienza lentamente, como las notas musicales en una sinfonía esperando a ser escritas, pero cuando la música comienza a tomar su lugar y empieza a nacer, así también los sollozos del niño. Los tirantes lilas de su overol moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, las bisagras de sus botones haciendo pequeños crujidos mientras el niño esnifa, en la cima de la escalera.

—Por favor, vuelve a casa pronto —Tsunayoushi dice mientras agarra fuertemente al cascanueces en su pequeña complexión. Sus lágrimas cayendo suavemente sobre el rostro del muñeco.

El pequeño niño sigue llorando mientras Reborn sólo asiente una vez, firmemente, caminando directamente por la puerta sin voltear hacia atrás. No existían palabras o caricias de consuelo en ese momento, sólo el silencio. Reborn siguió caminando con un fuerte deseo de vivir mientras se dirigía hacia su automóvil negro.

—Vive, Tsunayoushi —es todo lo que dice mientras maniobra su automóvil en el camino delante de él.

* * *

Desde que Reborn fue urgentemente llamado en dicha misión, Lal era la única a cargo de cuidar a Tsunayoushi en su primer día de escuela. En los días que siguieron después de la partida de Reborn, se preocupaba a sí misma cuidando al niño pequeño y haciendo su parte de los ligeros quehaceres de la casa. Como un soldado de alto rango de entrenamiento de supervivencia, siempre estaba ocupada entrenando nuevas tropas. Siempre había nuevos reclutas, muchas veces apenas si dormía, lo que le dejaba con menos tiempo para hacer alguna tarea de la casa. A su hora de descanso en su tiempo libre, Lal se aseguraba de hacer su parte de los quehaceres diligentemente. Se llamaba a sí misma parte de la familia, ¿o no?

A la severa mujer de cabello oscuro le disgustaba dejar sus responsabilidades en las manos de otra persona. «_El pensar de ese modo podría matarte algún día_», pensó para sí.

Frecuentemente vería por el rabillo del ojo a Tsunayoushi sonriéndole a algo cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba observando, pero lo declaró como si jugara a pretender. Aún si ella se quejaba con los otros sobre los extraños hábitos del chico, sabía que todos ellos eran afortunados por tener un niño obediente que era complacido rápidamente y difícilmente hacía preguntas.

«_Si él fuera diferente_ », pensó mientras tomaba una taza de café, «_esto hubiera sido mucho más difícil_».

* * *

Casi a la hora de ir a la cama, Tsunayoushi estaba ocupado preparándose para su primer día de clases.

Tomó tres lápices afilados y los puso dentro de su estuche, el que cosió a mano con su tía Luce. Era de un blanco cremoso y en medio tenía una estrella pobremente cosida junto a una intrincada luna. Era una de sus preciadas posesiones, especialmente desde que él hizo la mayoría de las costuras por sí mismo. La admiró por un momento, poniéndola hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué es eso, herbívoro? —el niño fantasma bajó en picado desde una cortina, sacando un dulce de entre sus dientes—. Quiero ver.

Tsunayoushi sonrió de buena manera, mostrando a su espeluznante pero amable amigo su trabajo.

—Es un lugar donde pongo mis lápices y otras cosas. La hice con mi tía Luce.

Hibarin asintió.

—Yo también tengo un estuche, pero el mío tiene un pájaro en él. Mi madre la compro para mí porque no pudo encontrar un estuche con un murciélago.

El castaño puso un sacapuntas y un borrador junto a una libreta en su mochila para la escuela elemental. Era de cuero cosido, roja como una manzana madura.

—Hibarin —el castaño comenzó, jugueteando con sus pulgares. Movió sus pies tímidamente, de lado a lado—, ¿estaría bien si vinieras a la escuela conmigo?

La aparición permaneció callada un poco, miró hacia el menor en el piso.

—No creo que pueda ser posible. Yo _encanto_ este lugar.

Hubo un silencio que parecía estar en el borde para siempre, el pequeño viento repiquetea ligeramente en la esquina de la ventana.

—Ya veo —el niño sigue sonriendo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa alicaída. Empacó el resto de sus pertenencias e hizo su camino hacia la cama, sólo para ser detenido por el fantasma.

—Tal vez hay una forma —los colmillos del niño de cabello oscuro se veían mientras hablaba—. Tal vez todo este tiempo… no he estado encantando esta casa —los ojos de Hibarin mostraban un pensamiento profundo—. He estado pensando últimamente esta teoría, desde que llevas el cascanueces a todos lados, te sigo a dondequiera que vayas…

Cuando dijo esto, los ojos de Tsunayoshi se abrieron demasiado.

—A-Así que… tal vez lo que has estado encantando… ¿es el cascanueces?

Hibarin asintió cuidadosamente, sus ojos entornados, pensando.

—Nunca he pensado precisamente sobre estas cosas, después de todo, nunca he tratado de arriesgarme e ir hacia afuera.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la cama, emocionados y esperanzados sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Vamos a intentarlo mañana cuando vaya a la escuela. Esconderé el cascanueces en mi mochila.

Y Hibarin pretendió que no le importaba, como si no estuviera emocionado, pero podía jurar que sintió algo similar a un latido inquietante de su corazón dentro de él.

Pero era extraño, pensó para sí, porque su corazón ya había sido reducido a mero polvo.

* * *

Lal se despertó para leer el periódico, prepararse algo de café, panecillos ingleses y unos huevos. En ese orden. El leer el periódico era tan esencial como respirar para cualquier persona en la nación de los Montesco. Tenía artículos de los caminos por los cuales era muy peligroso viajar, decía información de ciertas aldeas invadidas, comida que ya no era vendida y los clasificados de ítems que las personas buscaban.

La mujer italiana lavó su rostro antes de ir a despertar al niño para su primer día de escuela pero, para su gran sorpresa, el jovencito ya estaba listo, estaba en la cocina, untando algo de mermelada en una pieza de pan de miel.

—Tsunayoushi —dijo la mujer con la cicatriz en el rostro—, ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —vio que había dos sillas afuera, dos platos con migas de pan en sólo uno de ellos, como la sangre que se dejaba en una escena del crimen. Evidencia.

—Estoy nervioso —el castaño admite mientras da una mordida al pan. Mira hacia su tía, con anticipación a lo que ella pueda decir.

—Le pasa a los mejores de nosotros —dice y comienza la preparación de más café. Comienza a hervir el agua—. Tsunayoushi —Lal llama al niño después de un minuto—. ¿Por qué hay dos platos en la mesa?

—Ese es para Hibarin —Tsunayoushi explica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Ya veo —Lal dice pero ella no ve. «_Colonnello está en lo correcto_», reflexiona, «_este niño realmente necesita interacción con niños de su edad_». Y comienza a molestarla, que por culpa de la guerra, por la culpa de _ellos_, él no pueda comportarse como un niño normal debería.

El extraño dúo termina su desayuno de papas y huevos a buen tiempo, Lal ya había empezado las preparaciones para el almuerzo del jovencito mientras Tsunayoushi peinaba su cabello.

—Sé que mi forma de cocinar no está a la par con la de Luce o Fong, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer —Tsunayoushi sólo sonrió mientras veía a la mujer mayor meter huevos hervidos y sándwiches en una pequeña lonchera. Cerca de las 7:40 a.m., Lal fue a recoger su abrigo mientras veía al niño hurgar entre sus pertenencias para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su mochila, la italiana no era consciente del cascanueces.

Mientras Lal abría la puerta frontal de su hogar, Tsunayoushi cruzaba sus dedos para la buena suerte y salió de la mansión, hacia el mundo exterior. Hacia el mundo exterior que no se detenía por nadie.

* * *

Los ojos claros de Tsunayoushi toman la vista frente a él.

La escuela tenía grandes puertas de acero, la entrada llena con muchos niños precipitándose en el vecindario, algunos jugando rayuela, saltando la cuerda o persiguiéndose. Muchos padres permanecían junto a sus hijos como halcones, para la renuencia y vergüenza de los niños y niñas. Algunos niños lloraban lastimosamente, no queriendo ser separados ni siquiera un segundo de su guardián; estaban asustados de la crueldad del mundo y de lo inesperado. La escena ante Tsunayoushi era sólo un mero vistazo a lo que el mundo podía haber sido, un mundo en el que la mayor preocupación de alguien no eran las armas o los soldados estacionados en la ciudad, era el conocer el alfabeto, obtener de vuelta un examen con al menos una 'C', esas pequeñas cosas.

Con estos pensamientos preocupándole, Tsunayoushi comienza a sentirse pequeño y tímido. Se esconde detrás de Lal, sus brazos agarrando una de sus piernas.

—_Tsunayoushi_ —Lal comenzó, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho—, ve con tu maestra, ella está justo ahí —apuntó con un asentimiento de su cabeza hacia una menuda mujer con cabello corto. Tenía en ella una cálida sonrisa y saludó con la mano, hacia ellos, cuando sus ojos se conectaron a la distancia.

Tsunayoushi miró a Lal y permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, viendo sus zapatos. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Lal, pero Lal le entendía silenciosamente, suspiró y acarició la cabeza del niño. Un gesto afectuoso que hizo que el niño sonriera brillantemente.

—Nos vemos en un rato —ella dijo y con eso, el niño va a unirse a sus otros compañeros para su primer día de escuela.

* * *

—Hay demasiados herbívoros juntándose alrededor —Hibarin murmuró a un lado de Tsunayoushi. Todos los niños fueron colocados en dos líneas siguiendo a la bondadosa maestra. Todos lucían un poco nerviosos; permanecían obedientes y se abstenían de hablar en esos momentos. Hablaban en susurros, inseguros y cautos por la personalidad de la profesora y la ética de la tarea.

Tsunayoushi estaba en el último lugar de la línea de los niños, ocasionalmente volteando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver si Hibarin le seguía.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿estás bien? —Kyoko sonrió gentilmente mientras sostenía la puerta para todos, los estudiantes comenzando a colocar sus mochilas y zapatos cuidadosamente dentro de sus cajones que estaban frente a la entrada.

—¡Por favor, asegúrense de cerrar apropiadamente sus mochilas! ¡Las tendrán una vez más a la hora del almuerzo! —la joven profesora puso su atención hacia el resto de la clase—. Espero que todos ustedes hayan traído su almuerzo, si no les daremos pequeños bocadillos en la sala de maestros.

«_Hibarin tenía razón_».

Después de cerrar su cajón, el niño castaño hizo su camino hacia el asiento disponible más cercano, el único cercano a una pequeña pecera con un pez nadando. Permaneció inconsciente de la niña tranquila quien le veía cuidadosamente; ella tenía un suéter oscuro con 'Chrome' escrito en la etiqueta de su nombre. Chilló mientras Tsunayoushi ponía inconscientemente la caja de sus lápices en su ahora compartido escritorio.

Hibarin tenía _razón_, parpadeó mientras la maestra comenzó a presentarse a sí misma.

—¡Soy la señora Sasagawa! Es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que todos disfrutemos este nuevo año escolar.

Hibarin no encantaba la casa, lo que él encantaba, lo que siempre había embrujado, es y era el **cascanueces**.

* * *

**—¡Hora del almuerzo!**

Los niños comenzaron a abrir sus cajones, vaciando los contenidos de sus bolsas para su almuerzo. Algunos esperaron por la aprobación de la maestra antes de que dejaran el salón y unos pocos permanecieron sentados en sus asientos, coloreando.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿qué estás dibujando? —Chrome preguntó quedamente sin apartar la vista de su brillante cartulina. Los dos niños se sentaban uno al lado del otro en su escritorio compartido. Lápices de colores a lo ancho del escritorio, pequeñas estrellas de papel entre borradores y tijeras para cartulina que dejaban patrones de zigzag cuando cortabas con ellas.

Después de unos minutos de clase y actividades, los dos comenzaron a formar una curiosa pero tímida amistad. Los labios de Kyoko se curvaron en una sonrisa con la conversación de los niños; inicialmente se había preocupado por la tímida personalidad de sus dos estudiantes, ¿qué pasaría si eso les llevaba a ser molestados? Estuvo gratamente sorprendida con este giro de eventos, ¡se habían hecho amigos muy rápido!

Tsunayoushi toma el crayón rojo que estaba a su lado.

—Estoy dibujando a Hibarin, él es mi amigo que vive en casa conmigo.

Chrome parpadea.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—No, pero tengo muchos tíos y tías —pausó y sonrió, era una pequeña y tímida—. También tengo un gatito de mascota…

—¿En serio? —la voz sacarina de la niña se hizo un poco más alta—. Siempre he querido un gatito… pero con las cosas así… mi hermano no me deja tener uno. Dice que causan muchos problemas.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Sí, tengo un hermano mayor, es maravilloso —la niña comenzó a poner sus crayones de vuelta en su estuche con patitas de gato—. A la hora del almuerzo me dijo que lo viera en la entrada… iré a verle ahora. —Miró esperanzadoramente a su nuevo amigo y añadió: —Tal vez… si quieres puedes conocerlo mañana y unirte a nosotros…

Los ojos de Tsunayoushi comenzaron a brillar con emoción, ¡hizo una amiga muy rápido! ¡Y pensar, se dijo, que le agradaba tanto a su nueva amiga que quería presentarle a su familia! El castaño colocó una mano en el hombro de ella.

—¡Sí, quiero conocerlo, por favor! ¡Gracias, Chrome-chan!

La jovencita se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de los ojos del niño.

—¡Es-está bien! Te veré cuando tengamos que regresar a clases, Tsuna-kun. ¡Nos vemos!

Mientras la niña se dirigía hacia la puerta, Tsunayoushi comienza a trabajar en la combinación de su casillero (1). Era 6-12-30, ¿cierto? ¿O era un 1? Cuando la chica cierra la puerta, Tsunayoushi logra abrir el cajón después de unos minutos con un pesado '**_tic'_**.

Le recibe Hibarin durmiendo perezosamente dentro del cajón, su cuerpo acurrucado. Murmuró incoherentemente, moviéndose nerviosamente.

—Hibarin, es hora de comer, ¿no quieres algo de la comida de tía Lal? —el castaño dio una palmadita a la caja del almuerzo, exponiéndola ante el fantasma sólo para obtener un ojo perezoso.

—No, la mujer es mala cocinando, sabe como papel. Me quedaré aquí —sus respuestas fueron cortas, estaba molesto, Tsunayoushi podía decir. ¿Hibarin estaba molesto con él? Eso no podía ser, difícilmente se habían hablado el uno al otro desde que las clases habían empezado.

—¿Qué? Pero… quería que tú…

—Tengo sueño así que te puedes ir ahora —como si Hibarin pudiera adivinar lo que el otro chico estaba pensando, se volteó y le miró como si le tranquilizara—. No es algo que hiciste, aprender me cansó, eso es todo. Déjame.

Tsunayoushi suspiró en alivio. Sonrió ante cómo el pequeño fantasma resopló en fingida molestia.

—Estúpido herbívoro, ni siquiera puedes decir esto…

—Oh, ya veo, mmm, entonces iré afuera y comeré el almuerzo. ¡Nos vemos en un rato, Hibarin!

Hibarin gruñó como respuesta mientras Tsunayoushi cerraba el casillero. El autoproclamado vampiro tampoco podía entender su súbito cambio de humor, tan pronto como llegó a la escuela se sintió muy cansado. La cabeza del fantasma se sentía como si fuera apartada en distintas direcciones, se sentía como si nuevamente estuviera muriendo, sabía que era una advertencia. Le estaba diciendo que algo iba a pasar. Que iba a pasar muy pronto.

Los ojos del niño con el cabello del carbón se marchitaron lentamente antes de que se dejara llevar en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Tsunayoushi ojeó las puertas de la escuela para notar que permanecían abiertas para las visitas a la hora del almuerzo. Algunos padres permanecían ahí con comidas y bebidas, trayendo un dulce aperitivo de casa mientras se aseguraban de que sus hijos estuviesen a salvo. Los adultos estaban un poco nerviosos, viendo sus alrededores y preparándose a sí mismos por si necesitaban correr y esconderse con sus hijos. Las maestras Kyoko y Haru también estaban entre ellos, Haru mantenía vigilados a los niños mientras Kyoko hablaba a susurros con un soldado.

Los ojos de Tsunayoushi se dirigieron hacia una figura, cerca de Kyoko, mucho más pequeña. Era Chrome hablando a quien él suponía era su adolescente hermano. Tenía un tono de cabello similar al de su hermana, pero sus movimientos indicaban que él era mucho más extrovertido de lo que ella era. La forma en la que hablaban parecía placentera empero, cuando él sonreía, el gesto no llegaba a sus ojos. Tsunayoushi sintió algo extraño revolviéndose dentro de él cuando la mirada del adolescente se encontró con la suya. Había sido descubierto. «_¡Qué vergüenza!_» el niño lloró para sí. Chrome se volteó para ver qué pudo haber capturado el interés de su hermano mayor así que cuando se giró, sonrió. Saludó con la mano a Tsunayoushi mientras ella le murmuraba a su hermano «_Ese es el nuevo amigo que hice hoy_».

Algo dentro de él había esperado que Lal también estuviese esperando por él, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no había podido, ella estaba ocupada trabajando en casa. Tsunayoushi no entendía por qué había esperado tal cosa; se reprendió por ser tan infantil.

Se alejó y se dirigió hacia el salón, a Hibarin no le importaría si le despertara, ¿o sí? Pero tan pronto como escogió volver al salón, algo llamó su atención.

Era un jardín iluminado por el sol.

Estaba detrás de los baños, justo detrás de la sombra del follaje de los árboles. Tenías que ajustar un poco tus ojos para ver la forma de pequeñas piedritas multicolores creando un camino hacia las puertas del jardín. Tenía glicinias, girasoles, amapolas, dientes de león, flores de las que Tsunayoushi nunca había escuchado, las cuales sólo se había imaginado. También había una pequeña área de vegetales, hojas de zanahorias asomándose desde la tierra. Vides de fresas estaban abrazando perezosamente la entrada del jardín, invitando y siendo agradables.

Tsunayoushi sólo había escuchado de estas cosas en los libros y en los artículos de los periódicos. El pensar que algo tan magnífico permanecía escondido en su pequeña escuela… dentro, el corazón de este niño, le decía que protegiera este lugar.

Caminó hacia una banca blanca cerca de la valla y se sentó. Mientras se estiraba un poco miró hacia el claro cielo azul y cómo se expandía hacia el horizonte con banderas de diferentes naciones. Algunas de las banderas se quemaban; otras permanecían firmes, las victoriosas. Escogió apartar la mirada y en su lugar pensó para sí que realmente no le importaba si el mundo estaba lleno de lluvia o brillaba, porque la única cosa que haría que su día fuera "bueno" era que Hibarin permaneciera a su lado.

Y cuando recordó que Hibarin estaba durmiendo profundamente y a salvo en su mochila, sonrió, porque era un buen día.

—¿Tsunayoushi?

Una vez más, el niño no dice una palabra a la voz llamándole y en su lugar escoge cerrar sus ojos. **_«Si no puedes verlos ellos no pueden verte, si no puedes verlos ellos no pueden verte…»_**

—Tsunayoushi… —la voz sonaba un poco triste— Por favor, voltea para mí… —una voz llena con súplica y aceptación prometedora, una voz de confianza—. Me gustaría verte...

La emoción detrás de la voz le recordó a Tsunayoshi a su tío Fong en ese día destinado, el día en el que los bombardeos habían empezado en Italia. Después de que la primera bomba había resonado a la distancia él rápidamente se había movido hacia una pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras, justo como le habían enseñado. Agarró un pequeño trozo del muro de madera y lo jaló, sólo para haber revelado un pequeño espacio para esconderse. Una vez adentro se aseguró de cubrir todos los rastros de disturbios en el muro, como para no levantar sospechas de quienquiera que pudiese venir a buscar. Se tragó su miedo, temblando mientras apretaba firmemente el arma entre sus pequeñas manos. Le habían dicho que se quedara ahí y disparara a quienquiera que no conociera que estuviera a la vista.

Repentinamente escuchó la puerta moviéndose violentamente. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente y comenzó a temblar.

Iba a morir, Tsunayoushi pensó para sí, _«voy a morir sin haber hecho algo»._

Mientras, la pequeña puerta se abrió sólo para revelar a su tío Fong, Tsunayoushi miró hacia él con ojos llenos de confianza, amplios y asustados. Orina caliente viajó a través de sus pantalones, dejando una húmeda sensación en sus pantaloncillos cortos y lágrimas de vergüenza.

—¿Tsunayoushi? —su tío Fong le había dicho ese día, su expresión era una de angustia, su mano derecha presionando hacia su cintura firmemente mientras la sangre se filtraba. Estaba gravemente herido.

—Lo siento… —Tsunayoushi comenzó a tartamudear, era un niño malo, era un niño malo por haber mojado sus pantalones. Si el tío Reborn lo supiera… ¡seguramente lo golpearía!

Tsunayoushi no recibió castigo ese día, en su lugar, sintió manos sosteniéndolo firmemente, la sangre de su tío en sus manos y en su camisa mientras se sostenían el uno al otro, nunca dejándose ir. Permanecieron así por un tiempo hasta que Lal los encontró y escapó con ellos antes de que la casa se quemara.

Por respeto a su tío Fong y por ese recuerdo, se voltea y no pronuncia ni una palabra. Será valiente, piensa, será valiente por todos. ¡Tiene que serlo! Ni siquiera grita cuando ve a la persona enfrente de él.

Era Giotto.

Era el soldado de los Capuleto que se llamaba a sí mismo Giotto, el que había tratado de hablarle en la tienda de mascotas. El rubio miró cuidadosamente a Tsunayoushi, sin acercarse y aun así enfrentándole; sobrepasó la pequeña valla, bloqueándosela al niño. El rubio era alto y vestía un hermoso uniforme a la medida, una pequeña capa descansaba en sus hombros y sostenía una pequeña caja, los botones en su chaqueta brillaban con el símbolo de su nación. _«Luce como un príncipe»_, Tsunayoushi pensó para sí mientras sus ojos observaban al hombre con miedo y admiración.

—Tsunayoushi —el mayor comenzó—, Tsunayoushi… te juro que no quiero hacerte daño. Siento mucho si te asusté el otro día, en la tienda de mascotas… Por favor, perdona mi atrevimiento. No tengo intención de lastimarte.

Tsunayoushi nunca había escuchado a un adulto decirle que lo sentía, usualmente era de la otra forma. Vio al hombre con confusión, inseguro e intranquilo sin saber qué decir.

—E-está bien… estaba sorprendido y… y no quería me-meterme en problemas —Tsunayoushi sabía que estaba siendo malo, sus tías y tíos siempre le decían que nunca le hablara a extraños y aquí estaba, hablándole a un hombre a través de una cerca.

Giotto suspiró con una sonrisa aliviada, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Tsunayoushi con sus acciones. El hombre lucía verdaderamente feliz… como si el pensamiento de Tsunayoushi temiéndole le perturbara.

—Ya veo. Tsunayoushi, me disculpo. No quiero que estés en problemas por mi causa… Yo sólo… tú… —Giotto tragó silenciosamente—. ¿Sabes? Sólo quiero hablarte, si es posible.

Tsunayoushi asintió inseguro.

—Ah, Tsunayoushi, ¿ellos te están tratando bien?

—¿Mis tías y tíos?

—¿Es así como les llamas? —los ojos del rubio brillaron en reconocimiento.

—Sí, son muy amables conmigo —Tsunayoushi comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares en su regazo—. Ellos son mi familia.

—Ya veo —Giotto suspiró en alivio, pero se encogió ligeramente ante la mención de la palabra "_familia_"—. Estoy muy feliz de que estén tratándote bien, Tsunayoushi. Escucha lo que tu padre Fong te diga, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca los cuestiones. Siempre están haciendo lo que es mejor para ti.

Tsunayoushi ni siquiera notó cuando el hombre se había acercado más y más a él, ya ni siquiera estaba frente a la cerca sino que estaba de pie justo enfrente de él. El corazón del niño latió rápidamente, como los tambores en una banda de música.

El hombre olía a jabón fresco, limpio, la cara de Giotto permanecía tranquila y simpática; un sentimiento familiar llenó el aire mientras la ligera brisa hacía balancear a las flores. El sentimiento familiar le llenaba con pensamientos de Reborn y cómo podía no volver a verle. Sus pensamientos cambiaron a su tío Skull…

Mira hacia Giotto enfrente de él, quien ahora estaba observándole preocupado, notando el reciente cambio de humor del niño.

—¡Nunca quiero dejar o desobedecer a mi familia! Pero… ellos siguen dejándome.

Giotto suspiró.

—Tsunayoushi, es su trabajo… no puede evitarse.

—¿Pero qué pasa con el tío Reborn? ¿…qué pasa si no regresa? —el niño comenzó a temblar—. ¿Qué pasa si se va a donde se fue el tío Skull? ¿Qué pasa si ya no lo vuelvo a ver otra vez?

Y con esto el rostro del hombre cambia a uno serio y pálido.

—¿Tu tío Skull nunca regresó?

—No…

Giotto apretó su puño.

—Ya veo… ahora, sobre tu tío Reborn, ¿se fue recientemente?

Tsunayoushi ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba diciendo, sus ojos picaban y su corazón dolía.

—Sí, esta mañana, se fue en coche…

En los ojos de Giotto había una flama.

—Ya veo, así que su destino es un poco más lejos de lo que esperaba… entonces aún hay tiempo. Dime Tsunayoushi, y respóndeme con la verdad…

Tsunayoushi miró cómo el mayor se agachó al nivel de sus ojos, se hincó, yaciendo sus pantalones hermosamente arrugados en el pasto del jardín.

—¿Amas a tus tías y tíos? Te preguntaré una vez más, ¿te tratan bien? —algo dentro de la voz del hombre sonaba esperanzador y amable, Tsunayoushi no tuvo opción más que contestarle.

—Les amo mucho, no quiero que ninguno de ellos me deje. Quiero que el tío Reborn vuelva a casa para que juguemos cartas juntos… quiero que el tío Skull vuelva para que podamos volver a jugar al escondite… —los ojos del niño empiezan a humedecerse—. Me tratan muy bien, me leen historias antes de ir a dormir, el tío Fong me ama como por dos personas, la tía Luce me trata como su hijo, el tío Colonnello trata de ser muy feliz conmigo y juega mis juegos favoritos… el tío Verde me enseña cosas interesantes, mucho más interesantes que las que enseñan en la escuela, mi tía Viper me enseña cómo esconder cosas y me ayuda a hacer pequeñas bromas…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas caen.

—No me quiero apartar de ellos… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué la guerra no puede terminar?

Giotto asintió tristemente mientras el niño hablaba libremente; él le hacía sentir a Tsunayoushi como si fuera un adulto, alguien para ser tomado seriamente.

Después de un rato, Giotto habló, su voz cortando a través de los pensamientos de Tsunayoushi como un cuchillo.

—¿No deseas que Reborn se lastime? —los ojos de Giotto tenían fuego en ellos, tenían dentro de sí verdad y una justicia inocente.

—No, no quiero eso. ¡No quiero que nadie esté herido!

—Tsunayoushi… —Giotto tomó la pequeña mano del niño en la suya, colocando un ligero beso en la palma de la mano de Tsunayoushi—. Si dices que quieres a Reborn de vuelta, así será. Volverá a ti así que, por favor, no llores. **Te lo prometo.**

El rostro del niño castaño se enrojeció justo como la manzana en la caja de su almuerzo, vapor salió de sus orejas causando que el hombre mayor riera.

—En-entonces yo… creo en ti.

La cara de Giotto se rompió en una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se sentía familiar pero olvidada.

—Ah, gracias Tsunayoushi. _¡Muchísimas gracias!_ —y, con esto, ofreció la caja blanca que había sostenido durante toda su conversación, el niño de ojos cafés le miró perplejo—. Traje un regalo para ti, ¿podrías aceptar esto?

—No, lo siento… —como si se liberara a sí mismo del hechizo del otro rápidamente se levantó de la banca para poner un espacio entre ellos—. Mi tío Fong me dice que nunca puedo aceptar regalos de extraños.

Con esto, el hombre principesco sonríe un poco triste. Desalentado, añade: —Ese es un buen consejo, lamento si impuse esto en ti. Aun así, ¿puedo verte mañana en la escuela? ¿Aquí, en el mismo lugar?

El corazón del niño dio un vuelco.

—No, lo siento pero me meteré en problemas, si alguien sabe de esto…

El hombre trata nuevamente, sus ojos desanimados.

—Entonces, ¿puede ser nuestro secreto?

El niño comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia las puertas del jardín que llevan a su clase. Giotto no hace amago de seguirle o detenerle de su escape.

—No, ya no puedo hablarte más. ¡Lo siento!

El niño se desliza hacia la puerta, hacia afuera del jardín sin mirar atrás. Si lo hacía, temía que la expresión en el rostro del rubio fuera la misma que la del tío Fong el mismo día que había dejado de llamarle padre. Porque sabía que había herido los sentimientos de Giotto. Lo sabía por el tono en su voz o cómo el ambiente cambiaba en el jardín.

Pero Tsunayoushi no tiene mucho tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, no cuando la campana del receso suena a la distancia.

* * *

Por el resto de la lección, los pensamientos de Tsunayoushi permanecen preocupados por el hombre que se presentó a sí mismo como Giotto. Tenía un color de cabello similar al de su tío Colonnello, y tenía ojos como los rayos del sol. Tenía una aura genial a su alrededor y su cara tenía un tipo de familiaridad dentro de sus rasgos. Tsunayoushi estaba inseguro de cómo actuar alrededor de Giotto. Las manos expuestas de Giotto estaban tendidas hacia el pequeño, arrodillándose, un beso, estaba tratando de mostrar que sus acciones y palabras estaban llenas con devoción.

Pero Tsunayoushi **no es** fácil.

* * *

—Xiǎo-Shi, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?

Tsunayoushi no le podía creer a sus ojos, el niño frotó sus ojos nuevamente para asegurarse.

—¿Tí-tío Fong?

El primer día de escuela había terminado y era hora de que los niños fuesen recogidos por sus padres y guardianes. Muchos niños permanecieron dentro de las puertas de la escuela mientras esperaban por su regreso a casa, algunos hablaban entre ellos y otros jugaban en la caja de arena. Tsunayoushi y Chrome habían escogido hablar de muchas cosas, como su libro de historias favorito o sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ambos habían esperado juntos por un momento, pero como pasó, Chrome fue recogida primero por su hermano en su motocicleta. Tsunayoushi miró más de cerca a Mukuro quien le dio un guiño como saludo, su chamarra de cuero y sus perforaciones en la oreja le dieron al niño una impresión de peligro y emoción. No fue mucho después de que se fueron que su tío Fong había llegado caminando tranquilamente, su brazo en una escayola.

—Aiya, ¿es esa la forma de saludar a tu tío?

Tsunayoushi corrió hacia su tío y se sostuvo firmemente a su cintura.

—¡Tío Fong! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

El chino sonrió gentilmente, moviendo su mano ligeramente, en forma de saludo, hacia la joven maestra. Ella devolvió la sonrisa emocionada y resumió su plática con el padre que estaba preocupado por las reglas rotas del baño de los niños.

—También te extrañé, mi vida. Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto a casa contigo —empezaron a caminar hacia su hogar, el sol dejando tras de sí un brillo etéreo en la tierra frente a ellos—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? ¿Tal vez ambos podamos colorear y decorar algunos huevos para celebrar?

Tsunayoushi sostuvo la mano libre de su tío mientras caminaban juntos, balanceándola ligeramente. —¿¡En serio!? ¿La tía Luce también estará en casa?

El chino movió la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente, la tía Luce estaba conmigo en el hospital hace unas horas. Me temo que la dejé con más trabajo por hacer a mi nombre…

Tsunayoushi se emocionó por el regreso de su tío que involuntariamente ignoró el brazo roto. Preocupación se mezcló en sus rasgos. ¿Cómo pudo no haber notado tal cosa?

—Tío Fong, ¿qué te pasó?

Y, como siempre, Fong responde de la misma forma en la que siempre ha hecho.

—Es una herida del trabajo. No es nada por lo que puedas preocuparte. Ahora, sobre la escuela, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día? ¿Hiciste algún amigo?

Los pensamientos de Tsunayoushi se dirigen hacia el hombre principesco que había besado su palma tan tiernamente en el jardín iluminado por el sol. Sabe que debería decir, sabe que debería hacerle saber a su tío de su desobediencia, pero no hace nada.

—Conocí a una amiga en la escuela… su nombre es Chrome —vergüenza se atascó en su garganta, los secretos continúan apilándose para él. Primero Hibarin, ahora… ¿Qué será de él?

—¿Chrome? Suena como un buen nombre, ¡muy lindo! ¿Te gusta tu maestra? Ella parece ser muy amable, ¡también muy joven!

—Chrome dijo que tiene un hermano mayor, su nombre es Mukuro…

Tsunayoushi fue detenido a mitad de la oración, sin ninguna advertencia, Fong recogió al niño y lo sostuvo en un apretado abrazo. Como un ladrón escondiendo las cosas, como un dragón escondiendo un tesoro. El chino envolvió al niño dentro de su abrigo, asegurándose de que permaneciera cubierto. Siseó de dolor por el uso de su brazo roto mientras la escayola se rasgaba ligeramente.

—¿Tío Fo…?

Tsunayoushi fue silenciado por su tío y un sentimiento de pesimismo cayó en el fondo de su estómago. Era miedo absoluto.

—Tsunayoushi —su tío susurró mientras lo sostenía cerca—. Esconde tu rostro, ahora.

Pero su tío Fong lo había dicho demasiado tarde.

Un hombre serio en un traje sastre estaba caminando enfrente de ellos, su cabeza se mantenía alta, su postura comandaba respeto. Su cabello rubio platinado acentuaba los botones dorados de su traje. Sin duda un Capuleto. El niño en los brazos del chino no entra en pánico, sólo permanece perfectamente quieto, esperando, temiendo para que el hombre no mirara su rostro. Tsunayoushi, como un niño, piensa que si él no le ve, tampoco puede hacerlo el otro hombre, así que cierra fuertemente sus ojos, como si con ello el hombre se fuera muy lejos. Ignora el revuelo del cascanueces dentro de su mochila, ni siquiera lo nota, está demasiado ocupado con el predicamento a la mano.

Un segundo en blanco y el niño abre sus ojos nuevamente, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el soldado de Capuleto. El hombre le veía con una mirada de total apatía, un destello y nada más. Como si ni siquiera les hubiera visto el hombre rompe todo contacto con el dúo y camina delante de ellos normalmente, ni siquiera reconociéndoles en ninguna forma. No importa si él vio los rostros de Tsunayoushi y Fong.

Cuando el soldado de Capuleto estuvo fuera de su vista, su tío Fong soltó un suspiro de alivio y entonces se quedó perplejo por la situación.

—Ese es alguien que conozco…

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —Tsunayoushi ayudó a su tío a aplicar nuevamente los vendajes y la escayola en su brazo herido, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras lo hacía.

—Su nombre es Alaude, un soldado de Capuleto —Fong miró cuidadosamente a Tsunayoushi, viendo cómo el pequeño niño le ayudaba a _moldear_ su brazo—. Escucha, Tsunayoushi, si ese hombre alguna vez trata de hablarte, finge ignorancia. Dale un nombre falso, ¿cuál era el nombre que Colonnello usaba seguido? Ah, Timithy, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

El resto del camino a casa fue a un paso acelerado, Fong sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del niño. Nadie le quitaría a su niño y lo alejaría de él. **Nadie.**

* * *

—Hibarin, él se parecía mucho a ti.

Tsunayoushi está en su cuarto, poniendo sus pertenencias debajo de su cama. Se levanta y ve al fantasma cerca del alféizar, mirando el escenario frente a él. Se rehúsa a mirar al otro niño, dándole la espalda a las cercanas y apagadas cortinas rojas.

—Hiba…

Hibarin se voltea a ver a Tsunayoushi, sus ojos débiles y el sentimiento tras sus ojos un enigma.

—Él es **mi hermano mayor.**

Tsunayoushi no dice nada y observa cómo Hibarin se convierte en pequeñas y ligeras partículas de brillo y polvo, como la Vía Láctea, dejando un rastro hacia la boca del cascanueces.

Esa noche el niño fantasma no sale de su lápida, el cascanueces, ni siquiera para cenar.

* * *

**Mozart:**  
Sólo quería añadir que a la mochila de Tsunayoushi se le llama randoseru (ランドセル). Es una mochila para la escuela elemental que les dura mucho tiempo a los niños. ¡Estas mochilas son muy fuertes! Tengo una y es uno de mis recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo. Así que la he añadido como un símbolo de mis despreocupados días de infancia. Es un objeto muy nostálgico para mí y para muchos, muchos otros. La siguiente actualización es Carrusel. Nos vemos después.

* * *

**Notas:  
**1\. En realidad no sé cuál sea la palabra adecuada para un _locker,_ la más común que he escuchado es casillero así que la he dejado como tal (aunque el casillero es el conjunto de todos esos cajones).

**Comentarios:**  
Una disculpa por no haber terminado la traducción a tiempo pero, siendo honesta, quería aprovechar mis vacaciones y escribir nada.

He traducido la nota que Mozart ha puesto en el capítulo —quien por cierto ahora va por el nombre de vialactea— pero, el capítulo de Carrusel al que se ha referido en dicha nota es el capítulo 11, el cual ya está traducido. Así que el siguiente en ser traducido será el capítulo 5 de esta historia y, una vez publicado, comenzará la espera por los capítulos 12 y 6 respectivamente. Esto lo menciono porque a pesar de que las actualizaciones se han vuelto muy irregulares, Mozart me ha dicho que no importa el tiempo que tarde en hacerlo, ambas historias las terminará y, por ello, seguiré en estas dos traducciones el tiempo que sea necesario.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por leer esta traducción, por añadirla a sus favoritos, agregar una alerta y, en especial, por dejar un comentario.


End file.
